Too Late?
by FireGirl09
Summary: Sara is cleaning out her closet when she comes across a box full of old memories. Full of romance and fresh ideas. GSR. Songfic. Each chapter will be based on a different song. It's finally finished!
1. I Can't Unlove You

**Ok, so here is a new story. So each chapter will be based on a different song of my choice. Do not read if you are no into songfics. The of so great **MYBIGBLUEBOX  
**was my beta.Any mistakes left are mine. I finially got Microsoft Word so the spelling mistakes should be at a minimum. **

**Don't own anything in this story. Song is I Can't Unlove You by Kenny Rogers.

* * *

****Sara sighed as she sifted through old things she had stuffed in her closet. 'God Sidle, you've only lived here for 6 years, how much crap can you have?' she asked herself. She was reaching up on the top shelf to get yet another box when something fell crashing to the floor. She looked down, afraid something had broken, but it was just a shoebox, it's lid still attached.**

**She slowly bent down to open the box, afraid of what she might find. She lifted the lid even more slowly, checking for bugs before she stuck her hand into the box. Inside there were various objects, a thin photo album, a jewelry box, and a few other knickknacks. She picked up the photo album and opened to the first page. What she saw made her heart skip a beat. **

_Postcards and letters  
And pictures made to last forever  
To be boxed up and tossed away  
Knickknacks and souvenirs  
In an afternoon, they're out of here  
They'll disappear without a trace  
But what they mean to me  
Can never be replaced_

**A much younger Grissom was standing with a much younger Sara in from of one of Harvard's many buildings. Her long hair was blowing in the breeze, his arms were wrapped around her shoulders and neck, giving her a backwards hug. They were both smiling for the camera, but while Sara was looking into the lens, Grissom was looking at her. **

**Sara was frozen, remembering back to the day it was taken: the day had been perfect, a light breeze blowing in the spring air, birds chirping, students walking the campus. Gil Grissom was at Harvard for 2 weeks, teaching a mini course in entomology. Sara had decided to take the class, 'To pass the time,' she had told herself. Upon walking into the class, the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes had met her at the door. She was so lost in those eyes that she didn't even recognize he was speaking to her.**

**"Hello, I'm Gil Grissom."**

**"Er, sorry," she said, quickly darting her eyes away from his. "I'm Sara Sidle."**

**"It's nice to meet you, Sara. Please take a seat, we will begin in just a few minutes."**

**She felt his eyes upon her more than saw, she knew he was watching her as she took a seat and pulled a notebook out. The 2-hour class flew by for Sara. First classes were mainly used to introduce the text and maybe some homework, but with Grissom it was different.**

**He walked towards the front of the room and instantly everyone was quite. "My name is Gil Grissom, I am a CSI for the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I was asked to come here for these two weeks not only to teach this class, but also to speak at many seminars. I will not assign any out of class work, but when I ask you to do a project in class, I expect you to do it.**

**"I know that you are here because you wish to be. This is not a required class and it will certainly not mean much to your future employer, but entomology is a fascinating subject. I am a self-taught entomologist and although I do have a PhD, I have never taught a class. I am fairly easy to get along with and all I ask is that you respect the collection of insects that I will be bringing in to show you. Are there any questions?"**

**Sara raised her hand on instinct.**

**"Yes, Miss Sidle?"**

**How could he remember her name? "What type of projects will we be required to complete?"**

**"Well..." he paused for a moment. "I was thinking that perhaps next week we could travel around the campus, collecting insects and identifying them. This week we will mainly be learning about the different insects in this area and about the proper ways of identifying them."**

**"Thank you, Mr.Grissom."**

**Sara was still frozen in memory. She had first met the love of her life at an entomology class, it was too weird. She remembered how she had cornered him after class and asked him to tell her more about his work in Vegas. **

**"It could take a while," he said. "How about we discuss it over coffee. I'm suffering from jet lag and I could use some right about now."**

**"I'd like that." **

**There was a small coffee shop on the other side of campus. They walked slowly, talking. She told him that she was here on scholarship and that she wanted to be a scientist. He told her that it was a fascinating field. The coffee shop closed at 10 and it was 9:30 when they arrived. They took their coffee out into the brisk night air, sitting on one of the many benches littering the campus. Their discussion ranged from work to daily life and carried into the early morning hours.**

**"Oh my god!" Sara said, looking at her watch. "It's 2am."**

**"You're kidding?" he said, not really surprised.**

**"No. I have class in 4 hours, I need to get some sleep."**

**"Let me walk you back to your dorm, it is late after all."**

**"OK, it's just a few minutes away, though."**

**"I insist."**

**They walked in silence, Sara had her arms crossed against the cold.**

**"Are you cold," he asked, slipping off his brown leather jacket and handing it to her.**

**"Thank you, I didn't think I would be out this late," she gave him a smile, which he returned.**

_I can't unthink about you  
I can't unfeel your touch  
I can't unhear all the words  
Unsay all the things  
That used to mean so much  
I wish I could unremember  
Everything my heart's been through  
And finding out it's impossible to do  
Oh, it's no use  
I can't unlove you_

**Sara entered the CSI lab carrying the shoebox. She wanted Grissom to have some of these memories that they had shared so long ago. She walked into his office, closing the door behind her.**

**He looked up at her from his paperwork. "You're early," he stated.**

**"I wanted to give you something." She set the box on his desk.**

**He tilted his head to the side to read the box. "You're giving me a pair of size 8 heals?"**

**Sara couldn't help but smile. "No, look inside."**

**He did as she said, taking the lid off of the box and picking up a picture album that lay on top. He opened it to a page somewhere in the middle and was amazed by what he saw. There was a dried butterfly on one page and a picture on the other. He recognized the butterfly immediately. Actias Luna, the Luna Moth. The green moth had four small eyes looking dots on its back and was gorgeous when it flew. **

**On the other page there was a picture of him and Sara, taken years ago at Harvard. She was standing under an oak tree, the moth resting in her hand, its wings alert and ready to fly, he was standing beside her, his hand held out beside of hers ready to let the moth walk into his hand.**

**He merely looked up at her, his mouth slightly ajar, wondering why she had kept this. He looked back down at the book and turned the pages, more pictures of him and her taken during the two weeks he had spent at Harvard, teaching a class. He looked back at the picture with the moth and let his mind drift back in time.**

**"Here," he said, placing a large jar type object in her hand, letting his hand graze over hers softly.**

**"What is it?" she asked in an almost whisper.**

**"It's for keeping butterflies in, Silly."**

**"Well how was I supposed to know?" she pleaded, smiling at him.**

**He returned her smile. She was so beautiful when she smiled. He loved everything about her, her smile, her hair, her intelligence, the list was endless. She was constantly smiling when she was around him, constantly making him smile.**

**His thoughts were interrupted by another student. "Mr.Grissom, what is this one called?"**

**"Duty calls," he left her to walk to another student. "Mr. Dawson, that is a leaf."**

**"Oh, it looks life a butterfly."**

**"Yeah." He left to help the other students, Sara's face in his mind. A moment later he heard her squeal in delight, he hurried toward her.**

**"Look!" A moth had landed on her shoulder. **

**He approached her slowly, gently removing the moth from her shoulder and placing it in her hand, his hand beside hers in case the moth decided the move. "It's a Luna Moth," he told her. "They're my favorite."**

**Other students gathered around Sara's moth, examining it. "I'll place it is the jar for you," he gently swept it into the jar.**

**"Thanks Mr.Grissom."**

**"Please," he said softly as the other students wondered off to find their own insects, "call me Gil."**

**"Okay...Gil."**

**He smiled. "Would you like to have dinner tonight?" he crossed his fingers behind his back.**

**"Sure, the coffee shop again?"**

**"I was thinking more along the lines of the French place just off campus."**

**"Well, I suppose," she seemed unsure. **

**"We'd be going as friends," he reassured her. "My treat, I owe my best student something for helping me out so much this first week."**

**"I'm not your best student," she said.**

**"Yes, you are. You're the only one who actually listens when I talk and you also take notes."**

**"It's because I have a problem, I'm obsessed with taking notes. I have a post-it note collection," she said seriously.**

**He laughed aloud. "I wouldn't be surprised it you did. So, I'll pick you up at 9 if that's okay, I'm sorry about it having to be so late, I have to speak tonight at a seminar."**

**"It's fine, what should I wear?"**

**"I'm wearing a suite, if that helps."**

**"OK, I'll see you at 9."**

**Grissom came back to reality. "Where did you get all of these?" he asked in a whisper, still looking through the pictures, there were around 20.**

**"There was a kid in the class who also took photography, he gave these to me after you left."**

**"Oh." he paused for a moment before continuing. "Why did you bring them here?"**

**"I thought you might want some of them. I had forgotten about them, I was cleaning out my closet when I found this box full of things."**

**He laid down the photo album and looked into the box at the other objects. The jewelry box caught his eyes first. He picked it up and opened the lid. Inside was a piece of jewelry he had long ago made himself forget.**

_Interstates and old songs  
Like time they go on and on  
I guess I could learn to do the same  
I could wake up without you  
These two arms not around you  
Tell myself it's meant to be this way  
No matter how I try I can't change  
_

**He was nervous about the date he had asked his student out on. He cursed himself for loving her. Love? Was love what he felt? It didn't matter anyway, he was too old for her, she had her whole life to look forward to, and he had the lab. Was his job enough for him anymore? It would have to be.**

**He hadn't meant to buy her the necklace, it just sort of happened. Walking through Boston that day, something in the window of the store caught his eye. The silver chain was short, but it was the butterfly charm on it that made him stop. It was not large, but it seemed to be the perfect size. The wings were baby purple while its body was silver. The butterfly was beautiful with small diamonds littering its wings. **

**He walked into the store and asked to see it. The woman smiled and retrieved it from the window; it was even more beautiful up close. It was expensive, but he wanted her to have it. He knew he shouldn't, she would get the wrong impression about his feelings for her, but then again, maybe he wanted her to. "I'll take it," he told the clerk.**

**"Would you like it in a box?"**

**"Yes, a velvet one if you can."**

**"Sure."**

**He walked out of the store a little while later, his credit card screaming bloody murder at him. He spoke at the seminar a little while later, more nervous about his date with Sara than presenting in front of 600 people. The ride to her dorm building seemed endless to him, he couldn't wait to be with her again. He hadn't felt this way about anyone in a long time, had he ever felt this way about anyone? Even the new blond on his team didn't make him feel this way. Maybe it was because she was an ex- exotic dancer?**

**He hurried to her door, not wanting to be late. He knocked three times, trying not to make it sound like he was nervous. A moment later she emerged, dressed in a silken red dress coming to around her knees and showing off a great deal of her chest.**

**"Is it too much?" she asked, sounding worried.**

**"Not at all," he reassured her, taking her arm through his and headed slowly down the hall. They walked the short distance to the restaurant, talking about various things. She had let her shoulder length hair curl, her makeup was light, her lips painted red. She wore red sandal heals, not too tall because she was already tall. In her heals she was the same height as him.**

**The restaurant was beautiful, its walls were a soft yellow, the tables lit with candles. He had made the arrangements so that they wouldn't have to wait. They were seated quickly, he pulled out her chair for her, then took a seat across from her. "Thank you for coming with me tonight."**

**"I'm happy to be here."**

**"You look lovely."**

**She blushed, turning her head to the side, trying to hide a smile. "No I don't."**

**"Don't underestimate yourself," he reached across the table and took her hand in his. "I have something for you," he pulled the box from his breast pocket inside of his coat before placing it in her hands. "This is a 'thank you' for doing so much this week to help with the class and also for putting up with me talking about my boring job."**

**"Oh, I find your job fascinating." She opened the box then and gasped. "It's too much," she pleaded.**

**"No, it's not even half of what I truly owe you."**

**"But...why?"**

**"Because...because," IT'S NOW OR NEVER! "Because I care for you Sara."**

**She sat, her mouth slightly ajar from the shock of what he had told her. **

**"I-I'm sorry. I should have never said anything," he turned away from her.**

**"No," he heard her say. "I-I care for you too. I was afraid to tell you because I thought you could never feel the same."**

**15 years later he still cared for her. He let himself fall in love with her all those years ago, but he wouldn't hurt her again, not the way he had back then. "I didn't think you still had this," he said, holding the box in his hand.**

**"I didn't either. I wore it the day I came to Vegas, I guess you didn't notice."**

**"I suppose I was busy." They were silent for a minute. "I'm sorry for how things ended back then."**

**"So am I. But you know things don't have to be like that, we could try again, it could be different."**

**"I know, but it couldn't work. We're too different, we work together."**

**"Gil, we're more alike than you care to think." **

**She left then, taking the box with all of their memories with her. She headed toward the break room, fighting back the tears. Once there she threw the box into the trashcan. "Screw him! Screw everything that we had, everything he threw away!" she yelled. She fell onto the couch, crying softly, not caring if anyone saw. **

_I can't unthink about you  
I can't unfeel your touch  
I can't unhear all the words  
Unsay all the things  
That used to mean so much  
I wish I could unremember  
Everything my heart's been through  
And finding out it's impossible to do  
Oh, it's no use  
I can't unlove you  
_

**It was Catherine who found her 15 minutes later, still sobbing on the couch. She asked no questions, just sat down and held her. She had never seen Sara this emotional before, was something really wrong? The tears stopped a little while later. Sara sniffled and looked at Catherine. "Thanks."**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"Nothing, just...just a hard case, that's all."**

**"Well, if you're sure..."**

**"I am, thanks Cath." She dried her eyes and straightened her shirt. "How long until shift starts?"**

**"About half an hour."**

**"I'm gonna grab something out of my locker, I'll see you later," she headed toward the locker room.**

**It just so happened that Greg had decided to make his special brew of coffee that day. He cleaned the old coffee filter out of the coffee maker and was about to throw it away when he noticed the box. Curiosity killed the cat, or Greg for this matter. He reached into the small trashcan and picked out the box before discarding the coffee filter with soggy coffee grounds in it. He opened the box and picked out the photo album.**

**He found the picture of Grissom hugging Sara on the first page, a picture of them holding hands under a tall oak tree on the second, after a few minutes of flipping he found the moth and the picture of them, it was only on the last page that he realized how serious their relationship was. On the last page there was a picture of Grissom kissing Sara full on the mouth, their arms wrapped around each other. The picture was taken at nightfall, a few people were standing in the background, not paying any attention.**

**Greg was confused, they both looked younger in these pictures, and they were taken at Harvard, he knew. Was Sara a student there when these pictures were taken? And why was Grissom there, kissing her!**

**He looked through the rest of the box, looked at the necklace in the blue velvet box, and at the business card that had Grissom's name and information on it, he also managed to find a piece of paper, folder about 4 times tucked in a corner of the shoe box. He unfolded the note slowly, looking around to make sure no one was there.**

**My Dearest Sara,**

** It is not an easy task for me, writing this letter to you. My feelings for you are strong, but let us face it; I'm too old for you. You deserve someone your own age, someone who can make you happy, someone who could give you the life you deserve.**

**These past two weeks have been some of the happiest of my life. I love being with you. I love everything about you, your smile, your intelligence, even the small gab between your teeth. I can only hope that I do not hurt you by saying my goodbye this way; I feel this was the right way of doing it. I hope that perhaps one day you will forgive me for leaving like this but I am needed back in Vegas. Will you came to visit me this summer? I hope you will, I am already missing you.**

**Sara, oh Sara. I just want to say that I will miss you and that...that I love you.**

**Always Yours, **

**Grissom **

**Greg gawked at the letter he had just read. Had Grissom just said that he loved Sara! **

**"Hey Greg, any coffee ready?" Nick asked. "What are you reading?"**

**Greg silently handed him the letter.**

**Nick read it quickly, having the same look as Greg when he had finished. Warrick walked in and Nick handed him the letter, and then Catherine came.**

**"Hey boys. What are you all staring at?" **

**They handed her the letter. "WOW!" she said after reading it. "Where did this come from?"**

**Everyone stared at Greg. "I found it in this box which was in the trash. Check out these pictures," he passed around the pictures.**

**"Wait, I think I know where these were taken," Catherine said.**

**"I know they were taken at Harvard," Greg said mater-of-factly.**

**"Well duh. No, I mean, when I was a rookie, Grissom went to Harvard for two weeks in the Spring. He went to teach a class and speak at some seminars. When he came back he was really depressed, he never told me what was wrong."**

**"Well," Nick said. "I figure he and Sara had some sort of love thing and then he left early or something and left her this, but why couldn't he just tell her good bye in person?"**

**"Yeah," Warrick chimed in. "And why did they never pick it up again?"**

**"You know," Catherine said, a devilish smile on her face, "we could always...help them."**

**Sara sat on one of the benches in the locker room. She had been so stupid, back then and now. He didn't love her, he never had. Why had he led her on in Boston? Why had he said that he cared for her when he never had? She wished that she had never met him, it would have been better that way. He had toyed with her heart; she wondered if he had even felt anything for her so many years ago. He had just left one day, leaving her that stupid letter. **

**The second week of his visit had been even better than the first. They had admitted their feeling for each other and now spent much of their free time together. Sara would meet him at his hotel room and they would order room service and stay awake, him holder her. She loved being in his arms, she felt like everything in the world was right, if only for a moment.**

**She hadn't told him about her family, she had been afraid to. He hadn't mentioned his family either, they preferred to talk about the present instead of the past. "You know I'm leaving tomorrow?" he asked her.**

**"I know," she whispered into his neck.**

**"I'm going to miss you."**

**"I'll miss you too, I wish I could come with you."**

**"You could come this summer, you know? I'm sure I could get you an internship or something so we could be together."**

**"Really?"**

**"Sure, I don't know if my boss would approve of us showing public displays of affection, but we could work on that," he watched her smile.**

**"I love being with you," she leaned farther into him.**

**He wrapped his arms tighter around her skinny form. "I love just having you here."**

**They stayed like that for a while, Grissom just holding her on his hotel room bed. Today his class had ended. Sara was going to miss it, she was going to miss him more though. She had never been in love before she had met him. She had only dated a handful of guys in her life, most were idiots in collage, but Grissom was different. He was kind, intelligent, caring, and he listened to her, something that no one had ever fully done in her life. Her mother and father were always too busy arguing to pay her much attention. **

**He was to leave tomorrow evening. She was planning on coming to the airport with him, watching his plane take off. She left his room late, telling him she wanted to walk home alone. He kissed her passionately at the door, his hand traveling the length of her back, his other was in her hair. She wrapped her hands around his neck, urging him to give her more. He pulled away after a moment, though, much to her dislike. **

**"Good night," he whispered.**

**"Hey Gris," Catherine said, sitting down on the edge of his desk.**

**"Hey Cath, what's up?"**

**"Nothing, just wondering when you're planning to give assignments out?"**

**"In a few minutes, there are only two so far anyways."**

**"Would you mind if I worked with Sara, I haven't been on a case with her in a while?"**

**"No problem."**

**She was watching how he reacted when she said her name. She noticed that he had stiffened ever so slightly. "OK, thanks." She walked out of his office.**

**Sara felt bad about trashing the box full of memories. 'Just because he doesn't love you doesn't mean that you still can't love him,' she told herself. She decided that she would retrieve the box, just in case he ever did decide to love her. The break room was empty, everyone was off doing something else. She looked around, just to be sure no one was watching, before she went to the trashcan. She looked inside, the box was gone! The only thing in the can was a used coffee filter.**

**Tears threaded her eyes again. Why would someone want her box? It was just full of things that were useless to anyone but herself. Sure, the necklace was worth something, but why would someone take the entire box? She decided to ask around.**

**She found Greg in the lab a few minutes later. "Hey, I accidentally threw something away in the break room, but when I went back to get it, it was gone."**

**"What was it?" He was busy at a computer.**

**"Just an old shoe box with a few things in it. Have you seen it?"**

**"No, but if I see it I'll be sure to give it to you."**

**"Just don't go through it please. It's kind of personal."**

**"OK."**

**Greg was more curious now than ever. Was Sara still in love with Grissom? Greg had always liked her, but most of all he wanted her to be happy, even if that meant losing her to his boss. He knew that Grissom probably had some sort of feelings for Sara, but did he care about her enough to love her. In the letter he had written her 15 years ago he had said that he had loved her. Did he still?**

**Grissom sat at his desk, his head in his hands. He couldn't believe that she had brought that box full of old memories to him, but even more he couldn't believe that she had kept all of those things. He knew that he had done wrong by her, but why did she have to be so beautiful, so tempting. He had worked too hard to be where he was now, how could he give that all up just for her? But the thing was, he wanted to. His heart, or the part of the brain where love came from, told him that he should take a chance for once in his life, but the reasonable part told him to get over her, she was just a woman.**

**Growing up, Gil had always told himself that he didn't need anyone else in his life. People couldn't be trusted, the only one you could ever trust was yourself. He never wanted anything to do with other people, he wanted to be by himself. In high school his mother had forced him to attend his senior prom; he had hated it. People danced with each other, drank alcohol they had snuck in, and most even got high. He had refused to let himself get caught up in the music, or even to stare at the pretty girls in their gowns. He had simply sat at a table by himself the entire night, thinking to himself that he was above all of that.**

**He had allowed himself to love once though, before Sara. Her name was Christy Moore, she was in his English class his freshman year of college. She had beautiful, long blond hair and green eyes. He had asked her out and she agreed. 2 months after they had begun to date, she was killed in a hit and run accident. The police couldn't find out who had done it, so he took over looking for her killer. He used the labs at the collage to run samples, eventually his search led him to some punk drop out who had been high on cocaine when he had hit Christy. He had thought that he had loved her, but when he met Sara, he felt something so powerful that it was impossible to describe. Christy would always hold a special place in his heart, but Sara was the true love of his life. **

**He remembered the long nights they had spent together, just talking while holding one another; they had been younger back then. He had let himself care for her, something he knew he never should have done. He had been her teacher, someone she looked up to, he was not supposed to fall in love with his student. He had though, fallen in love with her that is.**

**"So what's the plan, Boss?" Nick asked Catherine after shift that night.**

**"I'm not sure yet. Anyone have any ideas?"**

**"Well," Warrick said, taking a swig of the beer in his hand. "I think we need to find a way for them to remember all the good times they had."**

**"Me too," Nick said.**

**"Sounds good," Greg said.**

**They had all gathered at a small bar after shift. They were seated at a table in the back, each nursing a beer or 2. "It looks to me like they were pretty close back then," Nick said.**

**"They had to have been. We're CSIs, we've all seen the way they look at one another," Catherine stated, taking a long swig from her bottle, finishing it off.**

**"Remember the case where the woman looked like Sara?" Greg asked.**

**"Yeah," Warrick said. "I don't think Grissom left that scene for days."**

**"He didn't," Catherine said. "I had to practically force him to even eat. He was obsessed."**

**"I don't know if you guys know this, but Brass let this slip after Grissom interrogated that doctor guy who we know killed Debbie." Nick started. "But he said that Grissom just started talking about how he and the guy were so much alike. Middle aged men, alone. Said that a young woman came into their lives, offering them relationships, a happier life. Grissom said that they would have to give up everything to be with them, said he couldn't do it, but the other guy could. Brass said his eyes were like glazed over or something, like Griss wasn't really even there at all. Of course we know he was talking about Sara, who else could it have been?"**

**"You're right, Nicky," Catherine said. **

**"Grissom scared to give up his career for Sara. I think, with all the horrible shit we see, that he's afraid that if he gets close to Sara, that he could lose her." Warrick drained the last of the liquid from its bottle.**

**"I'll get more beers," Greg said. He walked over to the bar.**

**"I think Griss and Sara are lonely. I mean, think about it. Grissom's went out with women since Sara came here, nothing serious but he's dated. Sara's went out with one guy since she came here."**

**"Make that two," Nick said.**

**"Two?"**

**"Yeah, we went out for a few months a while back."**

**"What!" Warrick was in shock.**

**"Yeah, but that was like 2 years ago and it was totally innocent."**

**"Way to go man, Sara's pretty hott," Warrick slapped Nick's hand.**

**"Come on guys, cool it," Catherine was a bit upset about how they acted when one of them got a girl.**

**Greg returned with 4 beers. "Dude, I just got carded," he said happily.**

**"No way," Nick said.**

**"Oh yeah."**

**"You look young, but not that young," Catherine said.**

**"Come on, I think I look pretty good."**

**"Did you know that Nick went out with Sara for a while?" Warrick asked.**

**"No! So everyone gets to go out with her except for me, that is so unfair!"**

**"Guys! Chill!" Catherine grabbed a beer and took a long swig. "Let's get back to talking about Grissom and Sara, please?"**

**They all agreed. **

**"So what's our plan?" Greg asked. **

**"I don't know yet," Catherine was beginning to get upset. **

_I wish I could unremember  
Everything my heart's been through  
And finding out it's impossible to do  
Oh, oh, it's no use  
I can't unlove you  
_

_

* * *

_I already have the next chapter written but I'm not going to post it until I get some reviews and until I get the next chapter written. I've been super busy lately with sports starting up for my school and all. I have really super bad writers block on my story Never To Forget so if you have any ideas, please let me know. Been having computer problems too.

Please please leave a review, it really makes my day after all the crap I put up with at practices. Thanks lots, new chaptr will be up soon, it's based on the sone I Would Have Loned You Anyways by Trisha Yearwood. It's Sara's POV.


	2. I Would Have Loved You Anyways

Ok, this chapter is really short but then next chapter is longer and it's about Grissom. Please enjoy. The song is I Would Have Loved You Anyways by Trisha Yearwood.

* * *

Sara sat on the floor of her living room. Various things laid around her, photo albums, a stuffed animal, books, and hand written letters were a few of the things Sara was looking at. All of these were things that reminded her of Grissom. She had finally given up on him. She would always love him, but she made a vowel to herself that she would find someone else who she could love.

_If I'd've known the way that this would end  
If I'd've read the last page first  
If I'd've had the strength to walk away  
If I'd've known how this would hurt_

She held the stuffed sea turtle he had given her while they were in Boston. She pulled another letter out of an envelope that had been torn open long ago. Although Grissom left without a proper goodbye, he always wrote letters to her. While most people send emails, Grissom was still old fashioned. He always said that an email is impersonal while a hand written letter means so much more.

Dear Sara,

It's been a while since we've talked. I just thought I'd send you another letter, hoping you might write me one back. Again, I can't blame you for being mad at me after what I did to you, but you have to understand that I meant what I said in that letter; I love you, Sara.

Please write me back, I miss you. I wish you had come out for the summer; I wanted to take you to Maria Del Ray, where I grew up. I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me, but I really do love you.

Grissom

Sara had no tears in her eyes as she folded and placed the letter back in its envelope. There were around 300 in all, he had written her for nearly 3 years before he gave up. She hadn't wanted to speak to him after he left her alone all those years ago. It was only after an unexpected pone call 6 years ago that she finally agreed to see him, to help solve a case.

She hated the way he found his way back into her life, but she couldn't quit him; she loved him too much. She hated herself for never writing him back, if she had maybe things would be different. She hated that she loved him so much. Right now she hated everything.

She loved the way be smiled at her, loved the way he was always there for her, the way he protected her from witnesses, the way he leaned over her shoulder to look at the computer screen in front of her. She loved the way he had his hair cut, the way he looked in a suite, the way his blue eyes sparkled. She loved the way he let her run with a case, the way he defended her against Ecklie, the way he was always there for her.

She loved more things about Gil Grissom than she hated. She simply hated the way she had burned his so many years ago, though. She had asked for a second chance, a chance he never gave her. She knew she didn't deserve a second chance, and no way in hell did she blame him for not giving her one.

_I would've loved you anyway  
I'd do it all the same  
Not a second I would change  
Not a touch that I would trade  
Had I known my heart would break  
I'd've loved you anyway_

She opened another letter, hating herself even more. He wrote about the new members of his team, Nick and Warrick. He told her how intelligent they both were and how they made an awesome team when they worked together.

Sara spent hours reading letters and smiling back on the great times they had had through out the years. She remembered how he had spent days outside, watching a pig decompose after she had told him about the nightmares she kept having about Kay Shelton. He had taken her home after she nearly got a DUI. Had held her as she cried about her family and about her awful childhood. He had been there for her through the good times and the bad; she wished he could be here for her now.

A tear escaped her eye, making its way slowly down her cheek. She let another tear fall; she thought they would never stop. She had this pain inside of her, this pain she had carried since he left her alone back in Boston. She wanted to be back in his arms, back in his heart. She missed how he kissed her, how he held her, the way he held her hand, the way he loved her.

_It's bittersweet to look back now  
At memories withered on the vine  
Just to hold you close to me  
For a moment in time_

Sara thought back to a day they spent together after his class one day.

He had asked her to walk around the city with him. He took her to the North End, the Italian neighborhood. They spent the day eating wonderful Italian food and taking in the sights. They held hands, feeling like kids again.

Late that night they walked around campus in a comfortable silence. Sara had never been as happy as she had been at that moment. Her life was perfect at that moment. Just when she was about to say thank you, he stopped walking; she gave him a questioning look. He took a step toward her, pulling her close to him. They were standing near a tree and Sara soon found her back to it. The kiss was passionate but at the same time intense. Sara pulled away first, taking a deep breath.

Grissom smiled at her. "Thanks for coming with me today."

"Thanks for asking me, she leaned in to kiss him.

Sara sniffled, snapping out of her flashback. She wanted back what they had at Harvard. She had been punishing herself for never keeping in touch with him after he left. She had only dated a few guys since him, nothing ever got too serious. She had even gone out with Nick, but even he knew it could never work; she loved another man. She knew Grissom played a part in getting her her first job in the San Francisco Coroner's Office.

_I would've loved you anyway  
I'd do it all the same  
Not a second I would change  
Not a touch that I would trade  
Had I known my heart would break  
I'd've loved you anyway_

She sighed as she began placing all of the letters and photographs into a medium size box. When she finally finished placing the letters and photo albums into the box, there was just one item left. She still held George, her stuffed animal turtle. He was large, around two feet long and around 8 inches wide; he had slept with her since Grissom had given him to her. She knew she couldn't pack him away; he was the last part of Grissom that she had to hold on to.

She wiped her tears away; she had never been one to cry, especially in one day. Grissom made her feel this way, when she thought about him her emotions were haywire. She remembered the times when he used to sneak her a smile at a crime scene or the way he would pass her notes during one of Ecklie's meetings; it had been their special thing. Now it was strictly business, no fun, no play. They no longer passed notes during meetings, no longer impressed the new officers as they completed each other's sentences at crime scenes, no longer took their brakes together, no longer spoke about personal matters.

She missed those times. She wished she could go back in time, change things. She would have smiled more, went out more, loved more. She would have written Grissom back, forgave him for leaving, she would have kissed him the first time she saw him in Vegas.

_And, even if I'd seen it coming  
You'd still've seen me running  
Straight into your arms_

Sara picked up the box, carrying it to her hall closet. After doing so rearranging, she managed to fit it on the floor beside of her vacuums. She took one last look at the lonely box before closing the door.

She had quit Grissom, for good this time. No more asking him out, no more stolen glances in the break room, no more secrete thoughts. She was going to move on with her life, find someone else who made her happy. It was finally over for Sara. It was time to start anew.

_I would've loved you anyway  
I'd do it all the same  
Not a second I would change  
Not a touch that I would trade  
Had I known my heart would break  
I'd've loved you anyway_

Please don't hate me too much for any mistakes in this, I didn't read through it. I'm really tire and my eyes hurt do bad I can't see my screen anymore. So please leave me a review, telling me if you liked it or if it didn't make sence and I need to change it. Thanks, and remember, the faster I ger reviews, the faster I'll post!


	3. Life Ain't Always Beautiful

Ok guys, here is the next chapter. Please enjoy! This is based on Gary Allan's Life Ain't Always Beautiful

Grissom was still in his office as the day shift came in, filling the break room in the same way his own team did every night. They filled their coffee cups and talked, occasionally laughing. After a little while their supervisor came in and handed out assignments. Grissom watched as they all filed out, breaking apart into various teams to begin their art of solving crimes.

He put his set of headphones, flipping through songs on his ipod; nothing seemed to fit his mood at the moment. His mood was something had to describe, he felt weak, sick to his stomach. He felt empty. He could never remember feeling this empty.

Sara had left a hole in him, a hole he knew he could never fill. He felt lost in a way he had never felt lost before. He loved Sara with all of his heart, but he knew he had burned too many bridges to go back. He had promised himself, after she never returned his letters, that he would put everything he had into his career, make it the most important thing in his life.

He finally found a song he had forgotten he had on his ipod.

_Life aint always beautiful  
Sometimes it's just plain hard  
Life can knock you down, it can break your heart_

He could relate to this song. He saw the side of life that most people never even have nightmares about. He held mothers as they cried for the loss of their child, the child that never made it to her 11th birthday. He lived a hard life, surrounded by death and hatred.

He had separated himself from people a long time ago; it was too hard to care about everyone he saw cut open on a metal slab. His emotions only slipped during especially hard cases, mostly involving children. It was hard seeing people killed and thrown out with the trash, but it was even harder to see a child done like that.

After he left Boston and Sara never wrote back, his heart broke. He wanted Sara back in his arms; he wanted to be loved again. Sara was special; she wasn't just a pretty face, was someone who had such a deep personality. He didn't blame her for not writing after what he had done to her, but after having his heart torn in two, he knew he could never love again.

Life aint always beautiful  
You think you're on your way  
And it's just a dead end road at the end of the day

So he had never let anyone see the real him again. Lady Heather had seen through his act, though, and it scared the shit out of him. He never wanted to be known by anyone but Sara, she was the one he loved.

It hurt not to be able to hold her in his arms. He wanted nothing more than to walk into his house and see her there. He wanted her to be the one he would spend the rest of his with. He wanted to come how to a crying baby and be able to hold Sara and their child in his arms until they were asleep.

No one really considered him a family man; he knew he didn't fit the profile, but the truth was that he always wanted a family of his own. He wanted to be there for his children the way his father never could be for him. He had died when Grissom was only 5 so they weren't able to spent much time together.

_But the struggles make you stronger  
And the changes make you wise  
And happiness has its own way of takin its sweet time_

Maybe there was still time for a family but Sara was the one for him, not anyone else. He had had plenty of chances with other women, Catherine for one. He could have made a move after she was divorced, or when she was still married, even. Lady Heather had offered him a chance. She was a very intelligent woman; she could read him like a book. There have been others, Sofia, Terri Miller, but Sara was the one, the only one.

He made up his mind that he would confront her. Screw the promises he had made to himself! He wanted to be happy, and Sara made him happy.

_No, life aint always beautiful  
Tears will fall sometimes  
Life aint always beautiful  
But it's a beautiful ride_

Life was a beautiful ride. He had been to the Amazon, all across the US, Canada, Mexico, Europe, and Alaska. He still wanted to see the pyramids, return to the rainforest one more time, and maybe go to Hawaii. He loved to travel; it made him happy to see new places. He loved to meet the people from these places and to experience their culture, if only for a little while.

He wished Sara would join him on one of his trips out of the country. He wanted to share his experiences with her. He knew she had never been out of the country before; she spent all of her time working.

Her life had been too hard. He wanted to make it better, make her happy, be there for her forever.

_Life aint always beautiful  
Some days I miss your smile  
I get tired of walkin all these lonely miles_

He was tired of being alone in this world. He had isolated himself too much for too long. It was time for him to break down the walls he had built up around him. It was time for him to smile more, be happier, show Sara how much he cared.

He knew it was time for the big change. He was 50 years old; it was time for him to finally live his life!

_And I wish for just one minute  
I could see your pretty face  
Guess I can dream, but life don't work that way_

He was done with dreaming, it was time to make his dreams into realities. He was going to ask Sara out to dinner or breakfast or whenever she was free. He didn't care if he had to take a night off; he was going to make this happen. He wanted Sara to be happy, that's all that mattered to him right now.

_But the struggles make me stronger  
And the changes make me wise  
And happiness has its own way of takin its sweet time_

He couldn't believe he was finally going to ask Sara out after all these years. It was going to be just like old times again. He couldn't wait until next shift to ask her out, he knew he had to at least try to sleep today. He was so excited.

He didn't want to call her now because he wanted to ask her in person. He could always go over to her apartment but then again, that could be over kill. He didn't want to scare her off. He was just so darn excited!

No, life aint always beautiful  
But I know I'll be fine  
Hey, life aint always beautiful  
But it's a beautiful ride  
What a beautiful ride

I know it's short, but I really liked it. What did you think? Let me know by sending me a review, thanks!


	4. When You Come Back To Me Again

Hey people! My computer is being really stupid. It won't let me edit my story after I upload it on the site so I'm typing it out and posting it without editing it on the site. So please don't be too mad at me if something is wrong.

The song is When You Come Back To Me Again by Garth Brooks.

Grissom walked into the lab with a smiling face. He wanted to see Sara as soon as possible, ask her what he had to do for her to forgive him. He walked into the break room; Catherine was there. "Hey Cath," he said happily.

"Hey, what's with you tonight?" she offered him the seat beside of her on the couch.

He sat down beside of her. "Do you think Sara would go to dinner with me?"

Catherine was surprised. Her and the guys had spend all of yesterday morning trying to figure out a way to get them together, and now Grissom was basically throwing himself out there. "I don't see why not, ask her when she comes in."

"I'm planning on it."

"So what's sparked this new interest in Sara?"

"It's time for me to move on in my life."

"I'm glad you finally figured that out."

"So am I."

Nick, Greg and Warrick walked into the room together. "No way!" Greg said. "FPS Doug is the man!"

"Come on dude, who is that into Counter Strike?"

"Have you seen me play it?"

"No."

"Then shut up."

"Guys, chill!" Warrick cut in. "FPS Doug owns, Nick. Get over it."

"Whatever," Nick said, heading for the coffee pot.

"Hey, boys," Catherine said. "You guys seen Sara?"

"Yeah, she's outside talking to one of the detectives," Nick said.

"About her case?" Catherine asked.

"Didn't look like it to me," Greg cut in.

"What do you mean?" Grissom demanded.

"I don't know, it just didn't look like they were talking about work, that's all," Greg poured himself a cup of coffee. "I'm gonna get started back up on my case. See you guys later," he walked out of the room.

Sara came walking down the hall with a young detective Grissom had seen around before.

"So I'll see you for breakfast," he said.

"Yeah, see you then," she smiled as he continued walking. She entered the break room with a smile playing across her lips.

Grissom wanted to cry. His heart shattered as he saw Sara with that man.

_There's a ship out, on the ocean  
At the mercy of the sea  
It's been tossed about, lost and broken  
Wandering aimlessly  
And God somehow you know that ship is me_

Sara knew it was time to move on, she decided to take Mark Sparrow up on his offer for breakfast. She found him getting out of his car in the parking lot. "Hey," she said, walking over to him.

He smiled as she approached him. "Hey, Sara." He opened the back door of his car, pulling out his black suite jacket.

"Do you still wanna go out for breakfast?" she asked, a bit nervously.

"Yeah, why?" he gave a suspicious look, followed by a sly smile.

"Because I wanted to take you up on the offer," she smiled back.

"Really?"

"Yeah. So when do you wanna go?"

"How about after shift. You know, if nothing comes up, I'll understand if you have to work late."

"Ok, I'll call you if anything comes up."

They continued their conversation as Mark walked her into the lab. They paused by the break room for a few moments; Sara told him she would see him later.

She was happy that she was finally getting over Grissom; going out with other people would be good for her. Mark was a nice man and a damn good detective, he knew more about forensics than most. He was new to the department, had been with them for around 3 months. He was originally from Virginia, just South of Richmond.

He had a twin sister who was a prosecuting attorney in Chicago and both his mother and father were doctors in Richmond. They had had coffee together one day after finishing up a case together. When he had asked about her family she just sort of brushed it off, he didn't push the subject.

He was handsome too. His black hair was cut short, he had deep green eyes, a tall built, and broad shoulders. He looked, more like a businessman than a cop. He always wore a dark suite, usually black. Occasionally he would wear jeans with a button down shirt, very rarely did he not wear a suite. He was well built, not skinny, but more muscular.

_'Cause there's a lighthouse, in the harbor  
Shining faithfully  
Pouring its light out, across the water  
For this sinking soul to see   
That someone out there still believes in me_

Grissom stalked off to his office once everyone had left the break room. His heart, along with his dreams, was shattered. He felt like someone had taken a hammer and hit him square in the chest.

He felt like he was going to throw up. Even though he didn't have a migraine, or even a headache for that matter, he raided his desk until he found the bottle of pills he was looking for. The pills for his migraines would calm him down, force him to relax. He took one pill with a bottle of water from his fridge. Leaning back in his chair, he waited for the medicine to take effect.

He wanted Sara to be happy, that was what he kept telling himself. Sara's happiness was the only thing that mattered, his own happiness came second. He knew he had been wrong to think that he could fix everything between them. Their relationship had gone down hill a long time ago, it wasn't going to be fixed by asking her out. He wanted to be her friend first, her boss second.

Could what little bit of a friendship they had still be saved? If it was at all possible to save their friendship, Grissom was going to try his best to do so. He would rather be her friend and still be close to her than to not have any contact with her at all.

Grissom sighed as he felt the medication begin to take effect. His mind slowed down, his pulse slowed back to normal, and he felt relaxed at last. He couldn't help but feel like crying; he had lost the love of his life to someone else. He knew he could still win her back if he really tried, but he wouldn't put Sara through that, he loved her too much.

_On a prayer, in a song  
I hear your voice and  
It keeps me hanging on  
Raining down  
Against the wind  
I'm reaching out till   
We reach the circle's end  
When you come  
Back to me again_

Catherine was walked into Grissom's office as he leaned back in his chair, his eyes closed. "Hey," she said, taking a seat in front of his desk.

"Hey," he said without moving, his eyes remained closed.

"So who are you taking to the LVPD Charity Banquette next week?"

"We always go together," he stated, "it's tradition."

"I know, I just didn't know if you wanted to take someone else instead."

"Like who?"

"Sara."

"She'll probably go with her new boyfriend," he said bitterly.

"You don't know that. Why don't you ask her?"

"I'm not going to do that to her. I'm not going to force her to choose between me and someone else."

Catherine just stared at him for a few moments. She could see the hurt in his eyes as he stared off into space. "I know what you mean," she said, standing up and walking to the door. "But she still loves you, she always will."

He continued to stare at nothing as she walked out the door. How could he ever stop loving Sara? He wanted her to be happy, even if it meant losing her to another man.

Catherine went into the layout room. Warrick and Nick were in there, looking at a victim's clothing. "You guys know where Greg is?"

"Yeah, he's with Archie reviewing surveillance footage. Why?"

"We need to have an emergence meeting concerning Griss and Sara."

"I'll go get him," Nick offered. A minute later he returned with Greg in tow.

"So what's up?" Greg asked.

"An unexpected obstacle had occurred. Sara's apparently having breakfast with Mark Sparrow."

"That detective who always wears the black suites?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, and now Grissom's depressed because he wanted to ask Sara out and now she's going out with another man."

"This is just great," Warrick said. "So now what are we supposed to do?"

"Make sure that neither Sara or Grissom gets a date to the Banquette next week. We'll have to get them together there, it's our only hope," Catherine sighed.

"So what do you want me to do with the box?" Greg asked.

"When we finally get them together and talking about what happened in Boston, we slip the box in somewhere so that they can realize how much they really loved each other back then."

_There's a moment we all come to  
In our own time and our own space  
Where all that we've done, we can undo  
If our hearts in the right place  
_Grissom decided he was going to leave early, he didn't have a case and there was no point for him to be asleep on the job. He walked out without anyone besides Judy seeing him; Sara was at a crime scene.

Once he reached his townhouse, he took a long shower and went to bed. He couldn't stop thinking about Sara, about how much he cared for her. Over the years he had given her hints, telling her she was beautiful, becoming obsessed with the murder of the woman who looked so much like her. He wanted to be with Sara.

He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms forever. He wanted to have the quirky arguments married couples have just so they can make up later. He wanted to see her wearing a wedding band he had given her. He wanted to see her holding their child in her arms.

Grissom sighed as he rolled over; he knew he wasn't going to get any sleep. He grabbed an old t-shirt, slipping it on as he made his way back downstairs to his living room. He looked around, searching for the framed picture he knew was there. Nearly hidden by stacks of bugs in glass cases, was the picture.

He and Sara were by Lake Mead. The team had gotten together for a picnic shortly after Nick was released from the hospital after being taken. Greg must have taken the picture because the camera had been held at a weird angle so that the picture came out tilted. Grissom sat behind Sara on a blanket in front of the lake. They were both smiling for the camera, both sitting close to one another.

Greg had passed out the pictures a few days later, everyone got copies of all of the pictures that had been taken using his camera. Grissom had stuck most of the pictures in a photo album but when he got to this one, he just couldn't stop looking at it.

He had taken it to a framing store and had it enlarged to an 8/11. The frame was dark wood with a design carved into it. He loved the picture; he used to look at it every day before he went to bed. He had nearly forgotten about it a few months ago.

_On a prayer, in a song  
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on  
Raining down, against the wind  
I'm reaching out 'till we reach the circles end  
When you come back to me again  
And again I see my yesterdays in front of me  
Unfolding like a mystery  
You're changing all that is and used to be_  
Sara was the only reason he got up every night, the only reason he went to work. Sure, he loved his job, but he loved Sara even more. Everyone wondered why he had never married; it was because he was waiting for Sara. People talked about why he spent so much time alone; it was because he hoped Sara would come over. Ecklie wondered why he always refused to fire her, why he put his own job out on the line for her; it was because he loved her so much.

No matter how hard he tried to run away form it, he couldn't. Sara was the reason why he lived, why he was still in Vegas. His lab was second in the country; the FEDS had the top lab. He had built an astonishing team, had taught them never to quite, to fight for the victims. What more could he possibly want from his career? Why did he never move on to a different lab, many had offered. More money, a better city, a better retirement plan, but he never left.

After Sara agreed to stay, he stayed too. All he wanted to do was to get away from this city, the death, the families he had seen torn apart because of it, and the lifestyle. He hated this place.

He wanted to go home for a while, back to Marina Del Ray, California. His mother owned the beach house he had grown up in and he wanted to go there a sleep for a week, maybe two. He hadn't seen his mother since Christmas and it was summer now. Maybe he would plan a trip next month, it would help get his mind off of Sara.

_On a prayer, in a song  
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on  
Raining down, against the wind  
I'm reaching out 'till we reach the circles end  
when you come back to me again_  
Grissom smiled to himself, maybe he could get over Sara. It would take time, but if she was happy then maybe he could be too. He walked back upstairs slowly and made his way back to his bedroom. He had made peace with himself, at least for a moment. He was ready to sleep now.

He fell into a deep sleep a few minutes later, dreaming of Sara and the way he wanted things to be.

When you come back to me again 

So what did you think? Please let me know by sending me a review. Even thought I have the next chapter written, I'm not going to post it until I get some more reviews.


	5. If You Just Stay Gone

Ok, so here is my next chapter. Again my computer won't let me edit this on the web site so please excuse me if there are mistakes with the lyrics not being spaced right or something along those lines. The song is Stay Gone by Jimmy Wayne.

Sara drove back to her apartment a few hours after her shift had ended. She had had breakfast with Mark at the Bellagio. They had talked about work, cases, the usual; nothing interesting came up. Mark had been a gentleman, paying and walking her back to her car.

Sara wasn't surprised that she didn't feel anything when his hand grazed hers. So she wasn't attracted to him in that way, big deal. He was a nice man, a man who liked her. It would take time for her to get over Grissom, she knew that.

_I found piece of mind I'm feeling good again  
I'm on the other side  
Back among the living  
Ain't a cloud in the sky  
All my tears have been cried  
And I can finally say_

She knew that as long as Grissom didn't try anything, she would be fine. She was beginning to feel alive again, not trapped as she had for so many years. She still hoped she and Grissom could be friends. Nothing would have to change between them; they were already the best of friends.

She missed the days when he would stand too close to her while at a crime scene or touch her face to see if she was ok. Being with him was when she was truly happy. She had been depressed for so long, since she was just a little child it had been that way.

She remembered how her mother would smoke cigarettes all day, waiting for her drunken father to get home from a bar so that the fighting could begin. As a child Sara would spend her days walking to and from the library a mile and a half from her house. She had learned to read from an older woman who lived next door when she was 4. When she turned 5 she started school and began going to the library everyday.

Her brother was a lot older than she was, 9 years to be exact. He was a stoner and was on his way to becoming a crack head when he managed to graduate from high school and disappeared. Sara hadn't seen him since she was 9.

After her mother killed her father, the police searched for him but couldn't find him. Sara figured he ran off to Mexico, he always talked about it when she was little. When he wasn't high, he would take her down to the beach and give her swimming lessons. James was her best friend, her only friend when she was a kid.

Her mother was sent to prison for 30 years but died of cancer just after 10. Sara attended the funeral, she was the only person there; she was 24. She graduated with her Bachelors degree that same year and moved to San Francisco.

_So baby, baby stay  
Stay right where you are  
I like it this way  
It's good for my heart  
I haven't felt like this  
In God knows how long  
I know everything's gonna be okay  
If you just stay gone_

For once in her life, Sara finally felt like she had control over her life. Grissom was her friend, that was all. No one she worked with knew about their past so there should be no explaining to do.

Sara unlocked her apartment and went straight to her bathroom, she needed a shower. She lit a candle before stepping into the hot spray; the scent of the blueberries filled the small room. Sara relaxed as she let the hot water run over her tired body.

After her long shower, she settled down with a new forensic mystery book. After a few chapters, she called it a night and headed to her room. She lied in her bed for another hour before she gave up on sleep. It made no sense; she hadn't been able to sleep since the incident with the box.

She couldn't help but wonder who could have taken her box. It had to have been someone at the lab, but who? The person who had found it was bound to have gone through it as well. They would know her and Grissom's secrete, the secrete they had kept for so long. What would happen if this leaked out?

Sara remembered what had happened at the Tom Haviland preliminary trial. The defense attorney tried to make Sara look like a whore, using Hank and Grissom to do it. So what if she had dated that scumbag paramedic, so what if she had wiped chalk dust from Grissom's face? It wasn't anyone's busyness.

But what would happen if something like that happened again? What if another defense attorney found out about her and Grissom's past? It wouldn't be that big of a deal if they were open about their relationship, but everyone loves a scandal.

_I still love you and I will forever  
We can't hide the truth  
We know each other better  
When we try to make it work  
We both end up hurt  
And it ain't supposed to be that way_

Sara sighed as she rolled over in her bed. She couldn't get Grissom off of her mind. She had moved on with her life, given up on him, so why couldn't she stop thinking about him? She was afraid to see him in the halls; afraid that maybe he would say something to her. She didn't want him to be mad at her, or ask her to talk about their past.

She wanted their friendship back. He made her happy when he smiled at her. She loved hearing him quote Shakespeare, loved how he knew classical music. He would brighten her day up by quoting some book she had never, and would never read.

If she ever had a son, she hoped he would be like Grissom, intelligent, charming, heart melting gorgeous, a perfect gentleman, full of love. She hoped he would be a bit more social, not as much of a robot as Grissom had become.

Grissom hadn't always been like a robot when it came to emotions. Sara remembered how he had nearly cried as he told her about his feelings for her. He was so strong and yet so loving. Sara had seen the side of Grissom few people had ever seen. She had seen him at his best and at his worst.

_Baby, Baby stay  
Stay right where you are  
I like it this way  
It's good for my heart  
I haven't felt like this  
In God knows how long  
I know everything's gonna be okay  
If you just stay gone_

Sara rolled over again; she wouldn't be able to sleep until she thought up a solution to her problem. She got up and walked to her living room. She dialed Mark's cell phone and was surprised when he answered.

"Hello?" he said, not sounding the least bit tired.

"Hey, it's Sara."

"Hey, did you enjoy breakfast?"

"Yeah, I did, thanks."

"No problem. So what did you need?"

"I was wondering if you were going to the Police Charity Banquette next week?"

"I can't, I'll be out of town. My sister is getting married, I forgot to tell you. I'm really sorry, Sara."

"Don't be sorry, it's ok. Really."

"I wanted to ask you to go, even before we had breakfast. My sister was engaged and they just set a date a few weeks ago."

"Mark, it's ok. I understand."

"I would ask you to go with me but I figured you would want to go to the Banquette instead."

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to it. Greg Sanders asked me to go last week, I think I'll call him."

"I like Greg, he's pretty cool."

"More like pretty crazy." They both laughed. "So I'll see you when you get back?"

"Yeah, I'll be gone for two weeks, I leave in a few days."

"Ok, bye," she hung up her phone.

_When we try to make it work_

_We both end up hurt_

_Love ain't supposed to be that way_

Sara called Greg's cell but he didn't answer. "He's probably sleeping like a normal person," she told herself out loud. "Something you should be doing yourself."

Her mind drifted back to Grissom, Back to Boston.

"So…?" he'd said as they walked through a park.

"So…?" she had replied.

"I don't really know. I just don't want to go back to Vegas in a few days. I really love it here."

"So do I. You should come back and see it in the fall, it's gorgeous."

"Like you," he said, causing her to blush scarlet.

"I wish you'd stop saying that," she whispered.

"Why?" he seemed confused.

"I don't like it when people lie to me."

"I'm not lying, you're stunning. You're drop dead gorgeous and you don't even know it," he stopped walking and reached for her hand.

She turned around when she felt his hand on hers. She looked into his eyes and could tell he was telling the truth. He kissed her lightly on her lips before he walked on, still holding her hand.

_So baby baby stay_

_Stay right where you are_

_I like it this way_

_It's good for my heart_

_I haven't felt like this_

_In ooh in God knows how long_

_I know everything's gonna be okay_

_If you just stay gone_

That was what Sara wanted back. She wanted to walk lazily through the night with Grissom holding her hand. She wanted him to kiss her again, kiss her like he meant it. She wanted him to be there for her at the end of another long night at work.

Was that really too much to ask for? She had worked so hard through out her life that she had forgotten to live. She couldn't remember what her room looked like as a kid, couldn't recall why she had always wanted to go to Harvard, she couldn't even remember what her brother looked like.

These were all memories she had blocked out long ago. She didn't want to remember what her room looked like when she was little because that would mean that she would remember the way they looked with blood streaked on them. She didn't remember why she had wanted to go to Harvard when she was little because that would mean that she would have to remember what her parents looked like. She didn't remember what her brother looked like because that would mean that she would have to remember the way he looked when their father beat the crap out of him and he was left passed out on the floor.

Sara had blocked out so many memories from her childhood, memories she would swear to herself never happened. She could remember all the nights she laid alone in a cold bed in a stranger's house. Foster care had been horrible for Sara; she was always scared. If there had been a time in her life where she was weak, it had been in foster care.

She had told Grissom all about this once. He had held her as she cried into his chest; he had never asked any questions, just held her. How was she ever going to live without him?

_I know everything's gonna be okay_

_If you just stay gone_

Again, more angst. I promise it will bet extremely happy very soon. Enjoy this chapter because the next one is really short but really good and happy. Also, thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews!


	6. She's Every Woman

**Couldn't think of a song to fit this chapter so I went with Garth Brooks again, you can never go wrong with Garth. It's supposed to make you think about Sara a little, like Grissom is describing her. The song is She's Every Woman. So here it is. **

So a week passed. Sara and Grissom exchanged as few as words as possible; they refused to let each others eyes meet. Sara hadn't been able to get Grissom off of his mind while Grissom couldn't think about anyone else but her.

The team had noticed and just smiled because they knew that soon the fighting would be over and there would be peace at CSI again. They had plans for the Banquette. They weren't going to give up until Sara and Grissom were together. They were ready to go to drastic measures if they had to, but they figured their plan at the party would work well.

_She's sun and rain, she's fire and ice  
A little crazy but it's nice  
And when she gets mad, you best leave her alone  
'Cause she'll rage just like a river  
Then she'll beg you to forgive her  
She's every woman that I've ever known. _

Greg and Sara were going together, along with Catherine and Grissom. Nick was bringing his new girlfriend while Warrick was coming alone, he and Tina were separated. The team had planned everything up to when they would all leave the table, leaving Grissom and Sara alone together.

The plan was brilliant, well planned, and would be well carried out. Catherine was proud of herself for coming up with the part about ditching Sara and Grissom together. While Greg was the one who suggested about leaving Sara's necklace lying around at the lab for her to find.

The plan Greg had named Operation Sara's Necklace, would be carried out like so: Nick would plant the necklace where Sara was bound to find it quickly, Catherine would come u beside of her while she was looking at it and suggest she wear it to the party that week. Warrick would come in and agree with Catherine.

Sara had to wear the necklace for the plan to work right. If she didn't wear the necklace then the plan would have to be scrubbed, end of story. That was why it was so important for Operation Sara's Necklace to be carried out perfectly.

So at the beginning of shift the night before the party, Greg placed the necklace in the layout room on the lighted table. Sara was supposed to be in there going over shoe prints found at a scene. Once Nick saw Sara heading into the room, he called Catherine to come in.

While Sara was gawking at the necklace she had just found, Catherine walked in.

"Hey Sara. What's up?"

"I…I just found something I'd thought I'd lost," she said, picking up the necklace and showing it to Catherine.

"Wow, that a beautiful necklace. What color is you dress for the party?"

"Red. Why?"

"You should wear this necklace with it. I mean, I think it would look awesome."

"I don't know," she rubbed the butterfly pendent with her fingers.

"Where did you get this necklace, anyway?" Catherine was supposed to figure out how Sara had come across the necklace. They had figured Grissom had given it to her since it was in the box with other things that involved Grissom.

"Oh," she seemed a bit startled. "An old boyfriend gave it to me, a long time ago."

So Sara still considered Grissom an old boyfriend? "I still love it. It would go really well with your dress."

"Do you really think so?"

"Sara, I spend more money on clothes and jewelry than I do on my house payment. Trust me, I know."

Sara gave a small smile. "You know what, I think I will wear it tomorrow night."

_She's so New York and then L.A.  
And every town along the way  
She's every place that I've never been  
She's makin love on rainy nights   
She's a stroll through Christmas lights  
And she's everything I want to do again._

"So did it work!" Greg wanted to know as soon as Catherine met them back in the DNA lab.

"Oh yeah. She's defiantly wearing the necklace tomorrow night."

"Good, one less thing out of the way," Nick said. "So have you talked to the DJ for the party yet?"

"I did," Warrick said. "He's one of my old buddies. He said he would play whatever we needed him to whenever we needed him to. I gave him the instructions for the song and the time we needed it played."

"Good, thanks Warrick," Catherine said.

"No prob. Cath."

"What time are you picking Sara up at, Greg?" Catherine asked.

"At exactly 7:30 so we should be at the hotel by 8:15 at the latest."

"Good. Griss is picking me up at 7 because it'll take us longer to get there. So everyone is going to be there by 8:15, right?"

They all agreed.

"Ok, then we will ditch them at 8:45 and attempt to get them to dance at 8:55."

"Right," Greg said. "But what if they don't dance then?"

"Then we give the DJ the back up songs and keep playing them until he finally asks her. He wanted to ask her out but then Mark came into the picture and messed it up. So I'll have a little talk with him before hand about how I hope they play this song because Sara told me how much she wanted to hear it."

"And I'll tell Sara how much I hope they play that song because Griss told me it was one of his favorites," Greg said, catching on.

_It needs no explanation  
'Cause it all makes perfect sense  
For when it comes down to temptation  
She's on both sides of the fence_

"Exactly, Greggy. Sara will also be wearing the necklace, a sign that she wanted Grissom to notice her. We can only pray that this works."

"And that they don't screw it up," Nick added.

"Exactly," Catherine said, adding a sigh to go alone with it.

"So after Sara and Griss have their dance, can I request a song?" Greg asked.

"As long as it doesn't involve the words, hips don't lie, it's getting hot in here, ice ice baby, or my humps," Catherine told him.

"What? Come on! That's all the good songs!"

"I'm serious, Greg. Ecklie, the mayor, and the sheriff will be there. I can't have you out there shaking your butt."

"It's called grinding, Cath. Didn't they teach you that in stripper school?"

_It needs no explanation  
'Cause it all makes perfect sense  
For when it comes down to temptation  
She's on both sides of the fence_

She just gave him an icy glare. "I can grind better than you ever could so don't try to get on my case."

"So is that a challenge?" Greg wanted to know with a smirk on his face.

"We'll all go clubbing some time and I'll prove it to you, but not at the Banquette! You could get us all fired."

"They're serving alcohol at this event, right?"

"Yeah," Catherine said slowly. "Why?"

"Because then I could just blame it on too many drinks! It'll be perfect! I'm planning on hooking up with the hott blond lab tech. from day shift, whatta ya think?"

Everyone just rolled their eyes as they walked out of the room.

_No it needs no explanation  
'Cause it all makes perfect sense  
When it comes down to temptation  
She's on both sides of the fence_

"So it an 'Ok' then!" he called, chasing after them.

_She's anything but typical  
She's so unpredictable  
Oh but even at her worst she ain't that bad  
She's as real as real can be  
And she's every fantasy  
Lord she's every lover that I've ever had   
And she's every lover that I've never had_

Ok, so what did you think? Please leave me a review because when I get reviews I get inspired to write another chapter. I don't care if you just want to totally diss me, I love all reviews.


	7. The Heart Won't Lie

Ok, so here is the next chapter. I'm happy with the reviews I got, Thanks to everyone that left me one! The song is The Heart Won't Lie by Reba McEntire and Vince Gill

Sara fashioned the clasp of her necklace around her neck. It was 7 O'clock and Greg would be there soon. Her dress was on; it was a beautiful red silk gown that touched the floor. The straps crossed in her back and the gown dipped low down her back, proudly revealing that Sara was not wearing a bra. The gown had a slit to it that went nearly as far as her hip. The front was plain but fit her like a glove, making her breasts looks large. She was wearing no other jewelry besides the necklace.

Her hair was left down and was lightly curled. She wore red lipstick and little other makeup. She didn't want to looks fake like the women who wore so much makeup that you could notice right off. She wore 2inch sandal heals that matched her dress. She also wore red silk gloves that reached up past her elbows.

Someone knocked on her door. When she opened the door she was shocked at what she saw. Greg was standing there in a black tux, smiling like an idiot.

"You look…wow!" he said.

"I could say the same about you," she said.

"Then say it, I love complements," he gave a shy smile.

"Fine then, Gregory Sanders, you look extremely handsome this evening," Sara said in a distinguished voice.

"Why thank you Miss Sidle," he said back.

They both laughed.

"So you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, grabbing her small red strapless purse. "Let's go."

_(Reba)_

_Looking back over the years _

_Of all the things I've always meant to say _

_But the words didnt come easily_

_So many times, through empty fears_

_Of all the nights I tried to pick up the phone_

_So scared of who might be answering_

_You try to live your life from day to day_

_But seeing you across the room tonight_

_Just gives me away_

Grissom rang Catherine's doorbell nearly 3 times before Lindsey came rushing to the door, a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Ello, Mr. Gissom," she managed to say.

"Hey Lindsey."

"Came inn, mum ill be down inn a mnute."

He laughed as Lindsey ran back upstairs to finish brushing her teeth. Catherine appeared at the top of the stairs a minute later. She was wearing a simple black evening gown that hung just past her knees. It was strapless and revealed a great deal of her chest.

"I like the dress this year," he said, offering her his arm.

"You say that every year," she informed him.

"Do I?" he smiled.

"New tux?" she asked.

"No. New Bow tie, though. After Sofia glued the last one I had to get a new one."

"I'm just amazed you managed to tie it."

"It's one of those that comes pre-tied."

Catherine laughed. "I didn't figure you could tie one by yourself."

"I know I can't. So are you ready?"

"Of course. I just can't believe it's time for another one of these things already."

"You can't tell me you don't like getting all dressed up?"

"Ok, so maybe I do," she smiled. She had left her hair down this year.

"Let's go, I don't want to be late again this year.

_(Vince and Reba)_

_Cause the heart wont lie_

_Sometimes life gets in the way_

_But theres one thing that wont change_

_I know, I tried_

_The heart wont lie_

_You can live your alibi_

_Who can see your lost inside a foolish disguise_

_The heart wont lie_

Nick and his date were the first to arrive out of the team. Warrick showed next, followed by Grissom and Catherine. It wasn't until 15 minutes after Grissom and Catherine sat down at the table that Sara and Greg walked in.

Everyone at the table stopped all conversation when they noticed Sara and Greg. Grissom stopped his conversation with Catherine and looked toward the entrance.

Sara was beautiful. Her gown was by far the prettiest in the room. She smiled as Greg whispered something into her ear, guiding her over to the table. Doc. Robbins, his wife, Brass, Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, Nick and his date were all watching the two glide towards them.

"Hey," Greg said, pulling out a chair for Sara beside of Grissom. He sat on her other side.

"Hey guys," Catherine said.

Grissom's eyes shot immediately to the necklace around Sara's thin neck. Was this some kind of signal? He thought she was going out with Mark Sparrow? So why was she wearing the necklace he had given her?

Catherine gave a small cough.

"Hey Cath, would you care to dance?" Warrick asked.

"I'd love to," she said. They left the table and headed for the dance floor.

Nick and his date left, followed by Doc. Robbins and his wife. Brass went to talk to the sheriff and Greg left to find the blond lab tech. from days. Sara and Grissom were left alone at the table.

After a minute of silence Grissom finally spoke. "Why did you wear that?" he asked. "I thought you were going out with that detective."

"Mark and I aren't dating. And I love this necklace. You gave it to me, it's special."

He smiled.

Some guy came up and asked Sara to dance. She politely declined.

"You look lovely tonight, Sara. You always look lovely."

She blushed. "You look handsome yourself."

Another man asked her to dance; she turned him down as well.

"It would appear you are the bell of the ball, my dear," he declared in a Ret Butler voice.

"Why are they all asking me? There are plenty of other women who are prettier than me."

"No," he said. "There aren't. You're the most beautiful woman in the room, the most intelligent too."

Sara continued to blush. Just a week ago Grissom had sat at his desk and turned her down again, and now he was flirting with her. Sara count not have been more surprised had he pulled out a ring and asked her to marry him.

_(Vince Gill)_

_Long after tonight  
Will you still hear my voice through the radio  
Old desires make us act carelessly  
Long after tonight, after the fire  
After the scattered ashes fly  
Through the four winds blown and gone  
Will you come back to me?_

Some old song was playing and only a few people were dancing. Dinner wasn't going to be served until 10 so most people weren't even there yet.

"Remember back in Boston when we spent the day together in the Italian neighborhood?" Sara asked him.

"Yeah, I think I gained 5 pounds just from pasta."

"I'm serious," she smiled. "I loved how you just held my hand, never letting me out of your sight; it made me feel special."

"Really, I always thought you hated that. I thought you wanted to be left alone, walk by yourself, that kind of thing."

"No. I loved how you were so protective of me back then. I wanted nothing more than for you to walk me back to my dorm at night, just the two of us. I loved how always waited until I was inside and had locked the door before you left. It felt kind of weird at times, but I really loved it."

"I guess I should follow you around more often, then?" he smiled.

"Something like that." The both laughed.

_You try to live your life from day to day But seeing you across the room tonight Just gives me away_

Another man Sara recognized as a lab tech. from swing shift, asked her to dance. She turned him down.

"This is getting a bit annoying," she said.

"Why don't you just dance with one of them?" he asked.

"I guess I'm just not the dancing type," she informed him.

"Now Sara Sidle, I know you better than that. If I remember right, you are quite the dancer."

The rest of the team watched the two from across the room. Brass, Doc. Robbins and his wife, Laura, joined them. "What are they saying?" Nick asked.

"Grissom's the lip reader, not me," Catherine said.

"I think I just made out the word Boston," Warrick said. "Something about hands and pasta, I really can't tell."

"I knew we should have bugged the table," Brass said. "It would have been much easier than this."

"Yeah, well…so your right," Catherine said with a sigh. " Hey Greg, how long do we have until the song?"

"5 minutes. I think I just saw them laugh."

Everyone looked back at the two and saw them smiling at each other.

"I wish I knew what they were saying," Doc. Robbins said. "Hey, another guy just asked Sara to dance."

"I think Sara said something about something being annoying," Laura said. "Gil just asked why she wouldn't dance with anyone. Sara said she's not into dancing. And Gil said something about her being a good dancer."

"How did you get all of that?" Nick asked.

"I wear ear plugs a lot so I learned to read lips so I wouldn't have to take them out every time someone says something," she told them.

"Maybe I should do that," Nick said.

_(Both)_

_'Cause the heart won't lie_

_Sometimes life gets in the way_

_But there's one thing that won't change_

_I know, I've tried_

_The heart won't lie_

_You can live your alibi_

_Who can see you're lost inside_

_A foolish disguise?_

(Vince) The heart won't

"I used to be able to dance," Sara said. "But I haven't danced in a while."

"Dancing is like riding a bike," Grissom told her. "You never forget."

"Well I think I was one of the few who forgot."

_(Vince) The heart won't lie _

"I thought you were one of those people who never forgets anything?" he smiled at her.

"Well there is a first time for anything. Nothing's impossible."

"If nothing is impossible, than anything's is possible."

"True."

A new song came on, the one the team had been waiting for.

"Sara, would you like to dance?" Grissom asked. He stood and offered her his hand.

"I'd love to." They walked towards the dance floor together.

_(Reba)_

_The heart won't lie_

So, what do you think? Please leave a review with any suggestions or anything you want to se happen in this story and I will try to fit them in somewhere.


	8. Lady In Red

So sorry about no posting recently. I've been on vacation in Indiana, I was shadowing at a funeral home for a few days. SO here is the chapter I'm sure all of you have been waiting for. Ok, so I mention an episode where Grissom basically he loves Sara when he's talking to a suspect. The episode is called Butterflied. If yuo havn't seen it, you should GOOGLE it or something and read about it, it's one of my favorites! So here you go, enjoy!

The song is Lady In Red. A lot of people sing it and I've heard it sang a lot of different ways.

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who left em reviews or sent me an email about my story!

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The Song Lady In Red was playing softly. Couples from around the room gathered on the wooden dance floor. The team watched as Grissom led Sara out on the dance floor.

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight,  
I've never seen you shine so bright,  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance,_

Grissom pulled Sara close to him as they began to dance. His hands were on her bare back; hers were wrapped around his neck. Any idiot could see that this was not the first time they had been this close together.

Ecklie walked over to join the CSIs from night shift. "Is that Sidle?" he asked, watching Grissom with a beautiful brunette in a stunning red dress.

"Yeah, that's Sara," Catherine answered.

Warrick took her hand in his and lead her out on the dance floor, Nick and his date followed, accompanied by Doc. and Laura. Greg soon joined them with the blond lab tech. named Julie. Brass asked Sofia to dance; she had just come through the door.

"You know," Sara said. "So people may take this for a sign that we're more than just friends."

"Let them," he whispered in her ear.

"I was hoping you would say that," she said, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I miss being like this," he whispered.

"Me too, it's been a long time since we were like this."

"I want it back. I want everything we had back. I want to be able to come home with you everyday after work. I want to be able to hold you after a long night at work."

Sara took her head from his shoulder. "Are you serious?" she asked softly.

"Yes. I don't think I can go another day without you in my life."

_They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance,  
And I have never seen that dress you're wearing,  
Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes,  
I have been blind;_

"I want that too, but what about your career. I heard what you told Dr. Lurie in the interrogation room when we were investigating Debbie's murder. I heard everything and I understood it then, I'm just not sure if I understand it now."

"You heard everything?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"When I saw that woman dead, I couldn't get your face out of my head. When I saw her, I saw you. To me it was as if you were the one lying on the floor dead. I didn't want you to see the body, so I didn't let you in the house. I couldn't stop working for days; I became obsessed.

"When I was in that room with Lurie, I couldn't help but go off on him. I wanted to keep you safe, Sara. I meant what I said back then, about how I couldn't give up my career, but I don't mean it anymore. I would give up anything to be with you."

Sara was shocked once again. "I…I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll be with me?" he asked.

"I could never say no to you, even if I tried," she gave him a smile.

He smiled back at her before pulling her in closer. He kissed her there, right on the dance floor in front of people he worked with. What was Ecklie going to do, fire him?

_The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek,  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me,  
It's where I want to be,  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side,  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight;_

"OH MY GOD!" Catherine all but yelled. "Warrick, look!" she pointed at Sara and Grissom.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"I know! Aren't they so cute when they do that."

"I wouldn't say 'cute', but they definitely look good together."

Catherine just rolled her eyes as she watched her boss and Sara kiss. She could tell it wasn't the first time they had kissed. It wasn't awkward or shy, it was passionate and light, the way a kiss should be.

"Hey," Warrick said.

"Hummm," Catherine whispered, leaning her head against his chest.

"I know I'm not technically divorced yet, but…," he faded off.

"But what?" she asked softly.

He took her chin in his fingers and gently kissed her. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but for Catherine and Warrick it seemed to go on forever.

"Wow," she said.

"I could say the same thing," he kissed her again.

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight,  
I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing,  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side,  
And when you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away,  
And I have never had such a feeling,  
Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight;_

"Damn," Greg said.

"What?" Julie asked.

"Even Warrick and Catherine are making out. I feel left out," he said, turning to Julie.

"Greg, you're so funny sometimes."

"So does that mean you'll make out with me?" he asked hopefully.

"Why not, it's not like I have anything better to do." She smiled at him as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Come on!" Nick said. "What is with everyone kissin' each other?"

"It's not my fault that you don't like public displays of affection," Andrea, his girlfriend, told him.

"I never said that. I thought you were the one who didn't like PDA?"

"Now where did you get that from?"

"I'm not sure," he leaned in to kiss her.

"The night shirt seems to be enjoying themselves," Brass told Sofia.

"They deserve it." She was wearing a white evening dress sort of like Sara's but instead it was strapless and the back didn't dip as far down.

"They really do. So why don't you have a date?" he asked.

"I don't know. I haven't been seeing anyone recently, I guess."

"That's like you. When was the last time you had a boyfriend?"

"I really can't remember."

"I think you should take some time off. Go visit friends or just stay drunk for a week. Whatever you want."

"Maybe I will. But you know, my boss would have to sign off on my vacation time." She gave him a smile.

"I'll have a talk with him," he smiled back at her. He was her boss after all.

_The lady in red is dancing with me __Cheek to cheek There's nobody here It's just you and me It's where I wanna be But I hardly know this beauty by my side I'll never forget the way you look tonight_

"Sara?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah?" she murmured; she had rested her head on his shoulder again.

"You wanna get out of here?"

"And go where?" she asked softly.

"To the lake, I want to show you something."

"Do you wanna go right now?"

"Why not? I really don't want be here right now. Do you?"

"No, I only came to see you," she smiled.

"Come on then, let's go. We'll stop out our places and grab some clothes. We can spend the night out there."

"I'd love that."

_I never will forget the way you look tonight The lady in red My lady in red I love you_

Grissom took Sara's hand in his as they walked out of the room. They waved goodbye to the rest of the team on their way out.

The last they saw was Greg and the blond woman grinding together as the song Goodies by Ciara and Petey Pablo came on. They both laughed as the valet brought Grissom's Denali around.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

So what did you think? I love reviews! I'm not sure when I'll post again, my school starts this Monday and I'll be super busy because I take a lot of homors classes and crap like that. But again, I love reviews and I love the people who send them to me! Thanks to all the people who sent me reviews!


	9. Why Ain't I Running?

Ok people, here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews; they make my day! The song is Why Ain't I Running by Garth Brooks. Enjoy!

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom rolled over in his bed; he didn't want to wake up quite yet. The memories came back from the night before and he smiled. Opening his eyes, he saw Sara lying next to him; he placed his arm around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder.

He remembered how they had driven out to the lake the night before. They hadn't meant for anything to happen, it just did. He owned a small lake house cabin a few miles off the main road. They had driven there in silence, Grissom still holding her hand.

After dropping their bags just inside the door, Grissom started to kiss her. One kiss lead to another and before they knew what was happening, they were in bed together. Neither stopped what was happening because it was what they had both secretly wanted for years.

_I can hear the highway calling  
As I watch the sunrise crawling across her shoulder  
This is usually good-bye  
And yet those words I just cant find as I hold her_

It was early on Saturday morning and Grissom could hear the birds out on the lake. He gently kissed Sara's cheek as he got out of bed and grabbed a pair of gray sweatpants out of the bag he had brought. He moved into the other room and made a pot of coffee.

He usually came out here on the weekends to calm his nerves after a long week at work. He kept the freezer fully stocked with different types of foods and always kept fresh coffee there.

He couldn't help but think of how beautiful Sara had looked at the gala the other night. As he peeked into the other room to make sure he hadn't woken her up, he spotted her dress discarded on the floor beside of his tux. He smiled to himself, he was happy again and he loved it.

After picking up their clothes from last night, he draped them across a chair in the small living room. He went back into the bedroom and found a shirt in the chest of drawers. He slipped it on and went back to the kitchen to drink his coffee.

_She's like no other woman  
That I have ever known before  
And it Ain't me to see the morning sun  
From this side of the door_

He felt her presence more than heard her. She silently walked behind him and belt down to kiss his neck.

"Morning Beautiful," he said quietly.

She walked around and sat down beside of him. She was also wearing a pair of LVPD sweatpants with a black sports bra.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked her.

"We really didn't get much sleeping done," she smiled.

He smiled back at her. "We're off until Monday night if you want to stay here a while longer."

"I'd love to. I never knew you had a cabin out here."

"No one really knows. It's where I go when I want to be alone. Now it's where we go when we want to be together."

She smiled at him and leaned over to kiss him again. "Got anymore of that coffee?"

He poured her a cup of it. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I have a few ideas…," she trailed off as she smiled at him. "We could go for a swim or even a hike."

"A swim followed by a hike later on in the day sounds good," he told her. "You can shower if you like."

"I will here in a little bit," she took his hand and led him back to the bedroom.

_Why ain't I running, why ain't I gone  
How does she hold me, without holding on  
In love or a fight, she's stronger than strong  
Something's not right if there ain't nothing wrong  
It's got me wondering, why ain't I running  
Why ain't I gone_

The team met the morning after the gala to discuss how their plan had gone. They were nursing cups of coffee as they shoveled eggs into their mouths.

"I think it went great," Greg said enthusiastically.

"Thanks because you were booty dancing with that blond woman," Catherine said harshly.

"And you left with her," Nick said.

"It's not what you think," Greg pleaded. "I just took her home."

"And slept over!" Warrick teased him.

"I did not! I left her at her door. But we do have another date tonight," he said slyly.

Everyone gave light chuckles.

"But what about you two?" Greg asked, indicating Warrick and Catherine.

"What about us?" Catherine asked.

"Come on, I saw you two last night. So spill the beans already!"

"There's not much to tell," Warrick admitted. "I'm not officially divorced, not yet at least. But as soon as I am…," he faded off, smiling over at Catherine.

"So what about you, Nick?" Greg asked after a minute or two.

"I took Andrea home last night and then went back to my place. We've only been dating for a week. I really like her though, I have a good feeling about us."

"It looks like we're all taken now," Greg said. "It's pretty sad, actually," he took another long sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, it is," Warrick stated. "But I kind of like it," he took Catherine's hand in his.

_All those words I left behind me  
Praying they would never find me and my freedom  
But if they stood right here beside me  
The would never recognize me for all that she's done_

"Come on Griss!" Sara called from where she was treading water in the lake.

"I'm coming!" he called back as he prepared to jump into the water from the rock cliff that was around 30 feet above the water.

"It's not that far up! The water feels good! And besides, I'm here!"

"Well then watch out!" he dove gracefully into the water beside of Sara. "I thought you said the water felt good," he said after he came up.

"It does."

"It's a bit cold."

She kissed him. "How's it feel now?"

"Good, actually, now that I'm with you."

She smiled at him. "I'll race you to that tree down there," she offered, pointing to a large tree about 30 yards away.

"Deal. Ready. Set. GO!"

The both took off at a surprisingly fast rate of speed. Sara took the lead but in the last 5 yards Grissom passed her.

"I want a rematch!" she yelled at him.

"I guess I should have told you that I was on the swim team in collage?" he asked.

"You were on the swim team?"

"Yeah. Did pretty well, too."

"I never knew that."

"Yeah, even got a partial scholarship because of it."

"I was on the crew team and I ran track."

"Wow! I never would have imagined you as a rower."

"I was really good, thank you!"

"So what did you run in track?"

"A little of everything in high school. I'm a good sprinter and I can run distance, too."

"I've seen you run at scenes before, I know your fast."

They were silent for a few moments before Sara spoke again.

"So what are we going to tell everyone back at the lab?"

"I'm not sure yet. What do you think?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that everyone knows by now, but we can make it official if you want."

"So we're an official couple now?"

"If you wanna be."

"Oh, I do! Don't get me wrong. I wanna be with you, Sara. I just wasn't sure how we should go about telling people."

"I want to be with you, too. I think we should just let people figure it out on their own.

_Once happiness was only Whenever I was on my own So now why do I feel lonely Any time that I'm alone_

"What do you want to do about Ecklie?" Sara asked as they got out of the lake and climbed back up to the rock to lay out.

"I don't know. It's not like he can fire us for having a relationship if it's not affecting out work."

"Will it affect out work?" Sara asked, she spread her towel out and leaned up against Grissom.

"I don't think so," he leaned in and kissed her. "But we had better not speak much to each other at work, just to be safe."

"I think your right. So what do you think the team is going to think about us being together?"

"I don't know. They'll probably tease the hell out of us. I wouldn't put it past them, but then again, I wouldn't put anything past them."

"I wouldn't either. Did you see Catherine and Warrick last night?"

"Oh yeah. I'm just glad everyone's happy again. Catherine deserves some happiness, she hasn't been the same since Eddie died. Warrick is going through a messy divorce and I'm glad he has someone to lean on. He still blames himself for what happened to Holly Gribbs, he needs Catherine right now. Greg's been down ever since he became a CSI, I'm glad he's starting to be his old self again. And Nick, he needs to be happy more than any of us. He's been through a lot, between getting guns pointed in his face, being thrown out of that window in the Case with Nigel Crane, and being kidnapped, he needs a woman in his life. I mean, he had that Crane guy living in his attic, watching his every move for who knows how long."

_Why ain't I running? __Why ain't I gone? How does she hold me Without holding on? In love or a fight She's stronger than strong Something's not right If there ain't nothing wrong It's got me wondering Why ain't I running? Why ain't I gona? _

"What about you? You were nearly killed in the Strip Strangler case. If it wasn't for Catherine…," she trailed off.

"If it wasn't for Catherine what?"

"I wouldn't be able to do this," she leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"And I wouldn't be able to do this," he took her hand in his and kissed her forehead.

"I just hope Catherine doesn't kill Greg for having too much fun last night," Sara said a little while later.

"If she doesn't than Ecklie will. I'll receive the 'You Need To Keep Your Team Under Control' speech again."

"I wanna hear that one."

"I'll make sure I record it for you."

"Ok, that'll work," they both laughed.

_No, they've never built_

_A wall that high_

_Or made a chain that strong_

_And God ain't never_

_Made a place_

_I felt like I belong_

"I really love it out here," Sara complimented.

"Me too."

"When did you buy the cabin?"

"A while back, about 4 years ago. I needed somewhere to go where I didn't have any work to do, somewhere where I could just 'hang out' so to speak."

Sara gave a light laugh. "I didn't know the words 'hang out' were in your in your dictionary?"

"Greg taught them to me."

This made Sara laugh even harder. "Griss, you're my hero."

"That's nice to know," he smiled and gave a light laugh. "Hey, Sara," he said after a minute,"

"Yeah?" she asked quietly.

"I love you," he whispered.

Sara sat up. "What?"

"I love you, I always have, I was just too blind to see it," he sat up to face her.

"I love you too."

They kissed.

_Why ain't I running?_

_Why ain't I gone?_

_How does she hold me_

_Without holding on?_

_In love or a fight_

_She's stronger than strong_

_Something's not right_

_If there ain't nothing wrong_

_It's got me wondering_

_Why ain't I running?_

_Why ain't I gona?_

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

So what did you think? I know it's not as good as the other chapters but the next one is pretty good, I think. Soplease leave me a review telling me what you thought.


	10. How Was I To Know?

Here ya go, yet another chapter. I'm not sure when I'm going to end the story, I'm running out of song ideas. Please please let me know if you have a song idea for me! Thank you to the lovely CSIfan1386 for this song! You're the best. The song is How Was I To Know by John Michael Montgomery. I suppose the song could be used by either Grissom or Sara so it's both of them.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara sighed as she wiggled even closer to Grissom. They were sitting together, wrapped up in a blanket, on the front porch swing of Grissom cabin. Darkness had settled over the lake, as did the cold. Even though they were in a desert, the nights were cold beyond belief.

Sara could tell Grissom was drifting in and out of sleep and she smiled. She was perfectly content being in his arms again; she loved every second of it.

_Well I hoped and I prayed, I loved you from afar  
I cried, and I dreamed, wished on every star  
But nothin' I'd do got me closer to you  
So I locked all my feelings inside_

Thinking back now, Sara had been dead since Grissom left her in Boston. It seemed her life had been on autopilot, she had been a robot. Now everything was different, she felt alive again for the first time in years. Grissom was the only one for her and she knew they would get married and maybe even have children together.

Sara wanted children, especially with Grissom. He would make suck a good father, even if he was not as young as he used to be. She could imagine him chasing a toddler around the house, picking the child up a whirling him around. She would watch as he read a book to their children as they lay in their beds, concentrating on his every word.

Their children would look like their father with their mother's eyes. They would be intelligent and would probably like gross things like bugs and would play with their father's tarantulas every chance they got. Sara could imagine going to a teacher conference because one of her children had brought yet another insect for show and tell. Grissom would just stare at the younger, asking her what was wrong with insects.

_Then one night across a crowded room  
You looked my way, your eyes held something new  
You walked right up to me and smiled tenderly  
And your words came as such a surprise_

Grissom wrapped one of his arms around her waist while he stirred from his sleep. He soon relaxed and Sara knew he had fallen back into a slumber.

She wondered if he dreamed, if he dreamed of her? She dreamed of him, of the time they had pent together. Her dreams, once nightmares, had turned into happy lullabies. She no longer had to wish for a fairytale, she was living one now.

She leaned her head back against Grissom's chest. She could hear his heart beat a steady beat and could feel the soft rise and fall of his chest. The beat of his heart was her lullaby and she soon joined her lover in sleep.

_Well how was I to know  
You never let it show  
What a beauty like you might see  
In a poor boy like me  
How could I have seen  
You walk out of my dreams  
Shine your light on my sleepin' heart  
And into my soul  
How was I to know_

She dreamt of the day before, of how he told her he loved her. She remembered the gala and how handsome he looked in his tux, his gorgeous eyes looking only at her.

She dreamt of Boston but mostly of newer times. She used to rely on her memories from Boston to dream of her and Grissom together, now she didn't have to. They were making new memories together.

_You took my hand and led me out the door  
We talked and we laughed  
'Bout all the times before  
When two lonely people so much in love  
Passed like ships in the night_

Sara woke up and rolled over. Where was she? Light filled the room and Sara looked around. She was in the bedroom in the cabin. All she remembered was falling asleep outside.

"Gil must have carried me in," she finally concluded, talking out loud to herself.

"I did," he said from the doorway. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

"Thanks," she stretched and rolled over onto her side. She was wearing her pajamas she had put on last night, a pair of shorts and a T-shirt of Grissom's.

He walked over and sat beside of her on the queen size bed. He lifted the butterfly pendent from her chest where it hung. She hadn't taken it off since the party.

"I love you," he said, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too."

_Well how was I to know  
You never let it show  
What a beauty like you might see  
In a poor boy like me  
How could I have seen  
You walk out of my dreams  
Shine your light on my sleepin' heart  
And into my soul  
How was I to know_

The only thing Sara regretted about their new relationship was wasted time. They had wasted more than 6 years they could have spent together. They could have a child in school already, entering the 1st grade. They could be celebrating their anniversary. Could own a house close to Catherine, Nick, or Warrick.

Grissom's stroking her hair now but she hardly notices. Was that what she wanted? A family, a house payment, a two-car garage, tuition to a private school, anniversaries spent together?

'Yes,' she suddenly thought. She wanted all of that. She wanted the perfect marriage, the perfect little house somewhere to the people she had come to love over the years. She wanted Nick to teach her children to fish, Warrick to teach them how to play cards, Greg to teach them how style her son's fair, Catherine to teach her daughter how to dress fashionable, Grissom to teach them about everything else. If they had a boy and a girl this plan would work perfectly, if they didn't, it really wouldn't matter. Sara would love her children whatever gender they were.

"Hey, Griss," she said.

"Yeah, Honey?"

"Have you ever thought of having children?"

"Yeah. Have you?"

Sara smiled. "Yeah."

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking about the future."

It was Grissom's turn to smile. "About marriage and a family, you mean?"

She couldn't help but smiled again. "Yeah."

"So you like the idea of marriage?" he asked, playing with a lock of her hair.

"Only if it's with you," she said quietly, looking down.

"I love the idea of marriage if it's with you," he took her chin in his fingers. "Would you like to get married?" he asked.

Sara smile grew wider. "Is that an offer?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, I do more than anything."

He smiled and kissed her again.

She pulled him down next to her and rolled over on top of him. "So when do you want to get married?"

"I want to wait just a little while. I want a proper wedding, I don't want to elope."

"Me either. So does this mean I get to have bridesmaids and everything?"

"Whatever you want."

"I love you so much," she told him as she rolled him back over.

_How could I have seen  
You walk out of my dreams  
Shine your light on my sleepin' heart  
And into my soul  
How was I  
How was I to know_

_Oooh  
Oooh  
Ooooooooh Oh Oh_

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI  
So what did ya think? Please leave me a review telling me!


	11. My Wish

Here is the next chapter. Sorry, I've been really busy with school, my classes are sooooooooo hard! Anyways enjoy! The song id My Wish by Rascal Flatts. I've been listening to their new CD and can't get it out of my head!

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"I love you," Grissom whispered as he kissed Sara's neck.

"I love you, too," Sara replied.

They were sitting on a blanket beside a drift wood fire Grissom had built a little while ago. It was Sunday night, their last night together at the lake before they went back to Vegas.

Sara was a bit scared about going back to face everyone at work. Would things change between her and Griss now? She hoped not; she loved him more than she had ever loved anyone else in the world. She wanted to be his wife and to have his children; this marriage was a dream come true for her.

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,_

"Sara," Grissom said, lying down and placing his head in her lap.

"Yeah?" she answered absent mindedly, stroking his black and gray curls.

"I was thinking that tomorrow, before we go to work, that we could get you a ring. You pick out whatever you want, money is no problem."

Sara smiled softly. Nothing had ever been so perfect in her life. "I'd like that."

"Me too." He paused for a few seconds. "I wish we could stay here forever…just the two of us."

"So do I, but then again I'm kind of excited to see everyone."

"I know how you feel."

"What do you think everyone will think about us, about us deciding to get married after just one weekend together?"

"We've loved each other for so long, we just finally got off our asses and tell each other. I think everyone will think it's great. Ecklie will probably faint and Greg will probably start bouncing off the walls, but I think everyone will be really happy about it."

"Me too. There's just one problem."

"What's that?" he asked, obviously concerned.

"I don't have anyone to walk me down the aisle. I mean, I always figured I would ask you to, you know, if I ever got married to someone else. You're my best friend in the whole world, you always have been. It's just that now I don't have anyone to walk with me. I don't want to walk alone, I want someone there."

_But more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish._

"Well, Doc. Robbins' already given away both of his daughters so you could ask him. Brass could do it, but I was going to ask him to be my best man."

"I think I'll ask Doc. Robbins, he's always been like a father to me. So who else is going to stand with you?"

"Well, after Jim I plan to ask Warrick, Nick and Greg. How about you?"

"Well, Catherine as my maid of honor, Lindsey as a junior bride's maid, Sofia, I guess, and then Katylin, she's a friend of mine from San Francisco.

"This is going to be some wedding. How many people do you want to invite?" Grissom asked her.

"I don't have any family. All the people I would invite would be friends, so that's not much for me."

"We don't have to have a big wedding," he said, taking her hand in his and rubbing it with his thumb. "All I care about is you."

"I know, but I want to have people there. I say we plan for a hundred or so."

"Whatever you want," he said softly, tired from their long hike today.

"Do you think anything will change between us once we go back?" she asked, still playing with his curls.

"I hope not."

" I wonder if we'll still be allowed to be on the same shift once we're married?"

"I don't know; I hope so. We won't be able to work on the same cases together as much as we do now but that doesn't matter to me."

"Me either. We're together now, that's all I care about."

He sat up and looked into Sara's deep brown eyes, illuminated by the firelight.

_I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more than you take_.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, placing a light kiss on her smooth neck.

"I don't want this moment to end," she whispered back, leaning her head opposite his to give him more access to her neck.

"Neither do I," he traced patterns with his finger near her clavicle (collarbone).

"Can we come back here?"

"Of course, whenever you want. So where do you want to go for out honeymoon?"

"I don't know, I haven't thought about it. Have you?"

"No, but it's up to you."

"I'm happy just being here with you," she gave him a smile, looking into his gorgeous eyes.

"So am I, but let's go away somewhere. Europe, Mexico, Alaska, wherever you want."

"Maybe a cruise, you know, somewhere down by Mexico or something."

"I like that idea."

_But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish._

"Can we go to a special store where they just sell stones? I want to pick out the perfect diamond and then get it set," Sara asked as she lay down and placed her head in Grissom's lap.

"Whatever you want," he whispered to her. "This has been the best weekend of my life."

"Mine too."

They fell asleep in each other's arms. Grissom had spread a sleeping bag over them, not wanting Sara to be cold. The fire eventually burned out and darkness swallowed the couple.

_This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big_

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Please tell me what you think by leaving me a review! This is not the end of the story but I may end it soon, I really have no clue. Tell me what you, the reader, want me to do.


	12. She's My Kind Of Rain

Ok, here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but I've been super busy. The next xhapter is kind of short and boring so enjoy this one. The song is She's My Kind Of Rain by Tim McGraw. This song reflects what Grissom might say about Sara.

By the way, I don't own CSI. I wish I did, but I don't, I guess I'll just have to come up with my own cool TV show.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as Grissom slipped the princess-cut diamond set in platinum onto her finger. It had only taken her a few minutes to find the diamond she wanted and another hour to have it set and engraved on the inside of the band.

Grissom quoted Julie Whittey when he asked to have 'Love is a moment that lasts forever' engraved on the inside of Sara's engagement band. Sara was so touched she nearly cried as he embraced her in a soft hug.

Now they were on their way to work together. They had stopped at each other's places' to grab showers and clothes and finally rode to work together. They claimed they were not going to ride to work everyday together; they simply needed the other for support.

They were nervous about telling the team about their engagement but most of all they were worried if everyone would approve of it. Grissom knew he was a lot older than Sara, maybe too old? He knew age shouldn't matter but he was simply worried about what others would think.

_She's my kind of rain  
Like love in a drunken sky  
She's confetti falling  
Down all night_

Sara was nervous about what she was going to tell Catherine. She and her co-worker had become good friends over the years and they discussed personal matters when they needed to. She knew Catherine would ask about the time she had spent with their boss and friend. Sara didn't know what to tell her.

Should she lie and say that nothing happened, that they simply talked the whole time at Grissom's townhouse? No, Catherine would know that was a lie. Should she tell her everything, about their first night together, about sleeping in each other's arms, about how Sara had never been happier than when Grissom was holding her in his arms?

"Sara," Grissom said.

"Huh? What?"

"Are you okay?" he asked, taking her hand in his as he pulled into the parking lot of the LVPD.

"I don't know. I suppose I'm just nervous."

"Why's that?" he asked, parking the car and shutting off the engine.

"I'm not sure really."

"I understand. We can keep this a secrete for a while if you like. We don't have to tell everyone right now."

"No, I want everyone to know. I'm so excited about getting married I guess I'm just nervous. And besides, if we keep this hidden it'll look like a scandal. I don't want that."

"Ok, then let's walk in there with our heads held high. Act normal, let then notice the difference between us."

"And the huge rock on my hand," Sara added with a smile.

"That too," they laughed, lightening the mood.

_She sits quietly there  
Black water in a jar  
Says, Baby why are you  
Trembling like you are_

The lab was busy, apparently day shift had a big case and everyone was working a double. Sara and Grissom were being professional so they didn't hold hands although their hands grazed each other's as they swung loosely at their sides.

The break room was packed with CSIs and detectives from Day Shift. Grissom didn't spot anyone from his team in there so he and Sara headed to his office to wait for them.

_So I wait  
And I try  
I confess like a child_

Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Greg were all sitting in Grissom's office. They seemed startled when the couple entered the room.

"Oh, hey guys," Grissom said. "I saw Day Shift, what's up with their case?"

"I haven't heard anything," Catherine said, studying the two CSIs.

"I heard they had a triple in Seven Hills," Greg commented, sipping coffee.

Sara's hands were tucked around her back, intertwined with each other. She wasn't ready for them to see the ring.

"So what do ya'll do this weekend?" Nick asked.

Grissom shrugged his shoulders. "We talked a lot," he answered.

_She's my kind of rain  
Like love from a drunken sky  
Confetti falling down all night  
She's my kind of rain_

Sara couldn't help but crack a smile and gave a small giggle. She immediately covered her mouth with her hand.

"What the hell!" Catherine yelled, jumping up and grabbing Sara's left hand.

Everyone followed Catherine's lead and came over to investigate. "Is that what I think it is?" Warrick asked.

"I think it is!" Catherine yelled again, looking from Sara to Grissom and back again. Both were smiling.

"We're engaged," Sara said through a bright smile.

"When did this happen?" Greg asked after he hugged Sara.

"Yesterday," Grissom said.

"We just sort of agreed it was something we both wanted to do," Sara explained. "It wasn't like anything formal."

"I'm so happy for you two!" Catherine was now crying as she hugged both of them. "It only took six years of you two working together!"

"What about you and Warrick?" Sara demanded. "I saw you two a the party."

"I'm still technically married," he said, "but I won't be for long. Tina and I are meeting with our lawyers tomorrow morning after I get off work to sign the papers and get everything in order."

"And then we plan to go out on a real date," Catherine finished.

"It only took forever for you two to get together!" Sara said in a Catherine style voice.

_She's the sun set shadows  
She's like Rembrandt's light  
She's the history that's made at night  
She's my lost companion  
She's my dreaming tree  
Together in this brief eternity  
Summer days, winter snows  
She's all things to behold_

Everyone was laughing when Ecklie walked in. "What's so funny?" he asked bluntly.

"Nothing, Conrad," Grissom answered after his team had quieted down. "So what do you need?"

"Day Shift needs some help on their case and since nothing has come in yet for Night Shift, I need one or two of you CSIs to help them out."

"Not a problem. How about Sara and Greg?" he asked his team more than Ecklie.

"Sure, Gil," Sara said.

"That's cool, boss," Greg answered, still trying to suppress his laughter.

"Thanks, Gil," Conrad turned to leave when something caught his eye. He turned back around and looked at Sara. His eyes moved back to her hand and the ring on her finger. "Sidle, is that an engagement ring?" he asked curiously.

"Uh-huh," she said.

"Who's the lucky man?" he asked nicely.

"You're looking at him," Sara answered simply.

Ecklie gave her an odd and questioning look.

Grissom took Sara's hand in his and Ecklie's face turned stark white.

"You two are…," he faded off.

"Yep," Grissom said.

Ecklie was speechless to say the least. He muttered a 'congratulations' before he left the office and t he team burst into laughter once again.

_She's my kind of rain  
Like love from a drunken sky  
Confetti falling down all night  
She's my kind of rain_

Sara and Greg were sitting in the garage waiting for the car they were supposed to examine for Day Shift. Greg had snuck out and bought Taco Bell for them so now they were emptying packets of hot sauce on their quesadillas and eating cheesy fiesta potatoes.

"So," Greg said between bites of his chicken quesadilla.

"What?" Sara was eating a quesadilla without meat.

"How did it happen? I mean, Catherine, Nick, Warrick and me planned the song at the party and everything."

"What! You guys planned that!" Sara yelled in disbelief.

"I found the box in the break room. I could tell how in love you guys were back then. I just wanted you to be happy," he gave a lop sided smile.

How could she be angry? He was so cute when he did that. "Thanks, Greg," she leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just irreplaceable."

Sara laughed.

"So you want your stuff back?" he finally asked.

"I suppose. I really don't need it now; it was how I remembered the times when I was happy and when Grissom cared about me. Now I don't need those memories, I can make new ones," she said happily.

"Sara, I want you to know something," Greg said, looking her in the eyes.

"What's that, Greggo?"

"You're my best friend, Sar. I love you, you're like the sister I never had," he gave a shy smile.

"Oh, Greg. I love you too. If it wasn't for you I'd still be miserable," she paused for a moment, lost in thought. "I was going to ask Doc. Robbins to walk me down the aisle, but I want you too. Will you do that for me?"

"You know I will," they hugged each other.

_So I wait  
And I try  
I confess all my crimes_

"Gil!" Sara called from halfway down the hall.

Grissom stopped and turned around as Sara hurried toward him in a blue CSI jumpsuit.

They were still at the lab and she and Greg had just finished processing the car. "I wanted to tell you that I changed my mind about something," she said.

"I hope this isn't bad news?" he asked with a smile playing across his lips.

"Oh course it's not. I just wanted to tell you that I've decided that I want Greg to walk me down the aisle."

"OK. I guess I can ask Al to stand with me now, I was hoping he would. I'm glad you asked Greg, I know how close you two are."

"So you ok with it?"

"Oh course, Sweetie. I want you to be happy."

"I knew I loved you for a reason," she took his hand and gave it a light squeeze before she headed back down the hall.

_She's my kind of rain  
Like love from a drunken sky  
Confetti falling down all night  
She's my kind of rain_

Mark Sparrow stood just around the corner from where Sara and Gil Grissom were talking. He smiled, happy to see Sara. He had returned from his vacation a week early, wanting to see Sara.

He turned his head from around the corner and saw Sara and Grissom smiling sweetly at each other. Sara took his hand and squeezed it as she moved a step closer to him. After saying a few quiet words, they parted, both with smiles on their faces.

Mark quickly hid behind the wall and acted like he was reading a case file as Sara walked by. She didn't seem to notice him until he spoke. "Oh, hey Sara."

She turned around, a bit startled. "Mark, I thought you were at your sister's wedding?"

"Yeah, I was. I decided to leave early; it was kind of boring. So how are you? How was the party?"

"Oh, I'm fine. The party was great, you know."

"Sara, I saw you and Grissom," he stated simply.

Sara avoided his gaze. "I'm sorry, Mark. We didn't mean for it to happen. We just saw each other at the party and…," she trailed off. "We're getting married."

Mark gave a small smile. "I'm happy for you."

"You're not mad?"

"No, I've heard the rumors about you and Grissom since my first day here. I guess everyone knew you were meant to be together before I even came on the scene," he paused for a few moments. "So am I invited to the wedding?"

Sara smiled and looked up at him. "Of course you are."

"Thanks. I guess I'll let you get back to work, I'll talk to you later."

_She's my kind of rain  
Like love from a drunken sky  
Confetti falling down all night  
She's my kind of rain_

The team had gathered at Grissom's place for an early morning drink after work. It was nearly 8 am when everyone was settled on to Grissom's couch or floor. Catherine and Warrick sat a the kitchen table, which they had scooted into the living room, Nick and Greg sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, while Sara and Grissom sat on the couch.

They were all nursing orange juice with vodka, otherwise known as a screwdriver. Everyone was too tired to drink anything heavier and Catherine fell asleep on Warrick's shoulder before she even finished her first drink.

"So when's the wedding gonna be?" Nick asked.

"We haven't decided yet," Grissom announced.

"We want to wait a while but I do want to have it before it gets too cold outside," Sara explained.

"You gonna have the wedding outside?" Nick asked again.

"We don't know," Sara told him.

"Do you want to?" Grissom asked.

"I don't care, as long as we're together," Sara said, leaning over and kissing Grissom.

"Great, now we're gonna have to watch them make out all the time," Greg said, shaking his head.

"Now come on, I saw you and with that blond lab tech.," Warrick teased.

"Her name's Julie and what do you mean?" Greg was confused.

"I was going into the locker room and found you two making out on the bench."

Greg's face turned bright red and everyone laughed, causing Catherine to wake up.

She stretched her arms out. "What's going on?" she asked through a yawn.

"Nothin' Sweetie, you can go back to sleep," Warrick told her.

"Actually I think I'm going to go home. I told Lindsey I'd take her shopping later and I actually want to be awake for it. I'm going to tell her about us," she said, smiling.

"Good, I don't want it to be a big secrete," Warrick said, kissing her softly before she left.

"Damn! Now we're gonna have to watch them make out too!" Greg said to Nick.

"This really bites, guys," Nick said in return to Greg's statement.

"Get used to it," Grissom said, kissing Sara again.

_She's my kind of rain  
Oh, rain on me  
She's my kind of rain_

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

So what did you think? I love reviews by the way and it only takes a minute to leave one. Thanks for reading!


	13. Amazed

Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. It's not very exciting but the next chapter is the wedding. This dong is Amazed by Lonestar.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Come on, Sara!" Catherine yelled, knocking on the door of the changing room. "You've been in there for 15 minutes!"

"Do you wanna try this this thing on for me? It's a bit complicated!"

"I know, I've tried on wedding dresses before, you know? Why don't I help you?"

"I almost got it," she said. A moment later she opened the door.

Catherine gasped as she saw Sara in the most beautiful wedding gown imaginable. It was whiter than snow and had a small bell skirt. The dress was strapless with A-line bodice and was tight around Sara's thin frame. The train was in a small sweep style and Sara had chosen white elbow length gloves to go with the dress.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away_

"So, what do ya think?" Sara asked, spinning in a small circle.

"I think you shouldn't put this dress on for Grissom or he'll want his honeymoon early," she said. They both laughed.

"So you like it?" Sara asked, setting down in the chair Catherine had been sitting in.

"Heck yes I do; you look gorgeous in it. It's perfect for summer too, it's not too heavy or anything."

"It's been my favorite out of the hundred or so I've tried on."

"So is this the one you want?"

"Yeah, I think it is."

Catherine was helping Sara take the dress off and they were still carrying on the conversation. "You know, when I married Eddie I had had my dress picked out for years. I can remember going and trying on dresses after I got off work at the French Palace."

"Really? I could never picture you doing something like that."

"To tell you the truth, I still do it. After Eddie and I got divorced I needed a new hobby, and then he died and I really got into it."

"So do you have a new dress picked out?" Sara asked, stepping out of the dress as Catherine took it and hung it back on the padded hanger.

"Oh yeah."

"Well you might have to buy it soon if you and Warrick keep this thing you two have up."

"I wouldn't go that far, he's still married. And besides, I don't think he wants to get divorced one day and married to another woman the next. I mean, we haven't even…you know…been together yet."

"You haven't?"

"No, he's still married. I cheated on Eddie because he cheated on me, but Warrick and me want to wait, you know?"

"Yeah, I do."

"So have you and Grissom…," she trailed off with a sly smile on her face.

"What kind of question is that?"

"The kind of question I have to know the answer to."

"What do you think we did the weekend after the party?" she said, smiling shyly as she slipped back into her jeans and T-shirt.

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams_

Catherine smiled. "You two are really good for each other. I don't think I've seen him smile this much since when you first came to Vegas."

"I love him so much. We've only been engaged for a few weeks but it feels like a lifetime; I can't wait until the wedding!"

"I can't either, I'm gonna get so drunk it's not going to be funny."

"Yeah, it was a big mistake putting Greg and Nick in charge of the reception. How many kegs are we up to again?"

"I think two plus a full bar."

"It's gonna be a great party, one for the books."

"Definitely," Catherine said. "So how many guests are you and Gil up to?"

"I think 200 and some last time I looked. I didn't think we could get that many people but once we sat down and started writing the list kept growing. We rented a church that holds 250, just in case we invite more."

"I'm glad you guys planned the wedding so soon, that way it's still warm outside and not cold or anything."

"Me too; the reception is outside, by the way."

"I know, Warrick told me last night at work. I can't wait until you guys are married! I think Greg now owes Warrick and Nick like $200 a piece because they've had this bet going on for 3 years. Greg bet that you and Grissom would never be together and Warrick and Nick bet against him; so don't expect a big wedding present from him," Catherine informed her as they walked out of the dressing rooms and a woman wearing too much makeup wrote down Sara's sizes and the dress she wanted. The said they had the dress in stock and could get it to her by the end of the week and then make sure everything fit all right and then do alterations if needed. Sara had been lucky that she lived in Vegas because no other place could get her the dress in time for her wedding.

"So sweetie," the woman said with an accent from God knows where. "When are ya getting married?"

"In two weeks," Sara replied happily.

"So soon!" the woman said, not surprised at all. "I must say, you two look really familiar. Have we met before?"

"I don't believe so," Sara said. "Where have you seen us before?"

"Well now…are you two on TV or something?" she asked.

"You may have seen us on the news a few time," Catherine said. "We're CSIs with the LVPD."

"Now I remember! My husband is addicted to the news so we watch it all the time!" she laughed. "So who are ya marryin', darlin'?"

"His name is Gil, he's also a CSI," Sara replied happily.

"I think I've heard of him before! Yes, now I remember! He's the handsome fellow with the beard, right?"

"That's him," Sara told her with a smile.

"Well now, ya'll make one cute couple. Good luck to ya both!"

_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me, baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spent the whole night in your eyes_

Sara and Catherine thanked the woman and left the store. "I can't believe this is really happening!" Sara told Catherine on the way back to Grissom's place; the team was meeting there to go over wedding details.

"I know! It's so great that you guys finally got your heads out of you asses and realized that you're meant for each other," Catherine said through a smile.

"Thanks, Cath. I'll be sure to remember that when I take blackmail pictures of you drunk at my wedding," Sara informed her in an upbeat tone.

The laughed as they parked in front of Grissom's townhouse. Greg, Nick, Warrick and Grissom's cars were parked there also.

Sara let herself in, no longer bothering to knock since she basically lived there now. The guys were sitting around the bar, eating food someone had picked up from a Chinese place.

"Hey, baby," Grissom said, walking over to her and placing a small kiss on her cheek. "Did you pick out a dress?"

"Yeah, but you can't see it until our wedding day so don't get any ideas, Mr.," Sara told him in a way a child might speak to their puppy.

"I won't, cross my heart and hope to die," he pleaded back in the same tone she had used.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," he whispered, placing a wet kiss on her ear.

She giggled like a schoolgirl and walked into the kitchen to get some of the delicious smelling food.

"Here, Sar," Greg said, getting up and pulling a box of lo mein out of the brown paper bag. He handed her the food along with a plastic fork and some napkins.

"Thanks, Greg," she said, smiling at her best friend. "So I heard about how you bet against me," she told him.

"What?" he asked, not knowing what she was talking about.

"I know how you owe Nick and Warrick money because you be that Griss and I would never get together," she said, hurling the ball into his court.

His face turned red and he looked away. "Sorry 'bout that," he said.

"I'm just joking with you, Greg. I'm not mad at you. I think it's funny, actually.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you  
_

"Guys, we have a lot of planning to do today," Catherine said, reminding them. "Did you and Sara decide on a wedding cake design?" Catherine asked Gil.

"Yeah, we went and tasted the different kinds yesterday and decided on a type of white cake. We want the three layer cake with the pink roses on it; I'll have to look up the specific name in the pamphlet they gave us yesterday," Grissom informed her.

"And we're going to buy each other's rings tomorrow," Sara explained.

"Good. Greg and Nick, how's the reception coming?" Catherine asked, jotting down notes.

"Great," Nick said. "We sat down with the guy from the catering company yesterday and picked out the menu. It's some fancy kind of baked chicken, Alfredo pasta, a vegetable stir-fry thing, and some other stuff."

"I'll get you the full menu tomorrow, but I promise there is a lot of vegetarian stuff," Greg assured Sara. "Only a small portion of the menu is meat."

"Good, I'm glad. So what's the keg count up to?" Sara asked.

Greg blushed. "Two, plus the full bar and I have another on order just in case we run out."

"And what if we don't run out?" Warrick asked.

"Then while Sara and Griss here are in Mexico, we have a kick ass party at Catherine's place!" Greg informed them.

"Why does it have to be at my place?" Catherine asked, confused.

"Because you have a big back yard," Nick said.

"Great, I finally moved into a nice neighborhood only to get kicked out because we had a keg left over from the wedding!" Catherine wasn't really mad, she was just playing the part; hell, she loved to drink beer.

"Ok, back to the wedding," Sara said. "Grissom made the reservations for the cruise and Ecklie is actually letting us have the time off if you can believe that."

"I think he's still in shock," Nick said.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Sara said, laughing.

_Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

So what did you think? Please let me know what you think, it only takes a few seconds to write and submit a review. Thanks for reading!


	14. It's Your Love

Ok, here is the next chapter. The song is It's Your Love by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw, for you guys ou there that don't know, Tim and Faith are married and I think they make the perfect couple!

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara took another deep breath as Catherine tied the small corset around her waist. Sara didn't really need a corset but it made the dress look smoother against her frame. "Catherine!" Sara said. "I can barely breath as it is!"

"Fine, I'll stop," she tied the knots and stepped back to admire her handy work. "We had better go ahead and put you dress on you. How long until the wedding?"

"30 minutes and 26 seconds," Sara said, glancing at the clock in the Bride's Room.

_Yea yea  
Dancin' in the dark middle of the night  
Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight  
Emotional touch touchin' my skin  
And asking you to do what you've been doin' all over again_

"Hey, Lindsey," Catherine motioned for her daughter to come over.

"Yeah Mom?" she asked.

"Will you bring me Sara's dress?"

"Sure." Lindsey and Catherine were already wearing their bridesmaid's dresses. They were Iceblue and designed by After Six. They were full length and had no particular design to them. They hugged the waist and were strapless.

Katylin, Sara's friend from San Francisco walked in with a curling iron. "Hey, Sar," she said. "Ok, I have the curling iron," she handed it to Catherine.

Sara had had her hair done along with her nails and toenails but a few strands of her hair had come uncurled and it needed to be fixed. Her hair was up in a bun twist thing on her head and a few ringlets were left down at the side of her face.

The three women helped Sara into her dress. Sofia walked in a minute later with a pack of gum and handed it to Sara.

"Thanks do much, Sofia," Sara told her, putting a few pieces of the gum in her mouth. "I'm so nervous and I don't know why."

Oh it's a beautiful thing don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go

"It's ok to be nervous," the detective reassured her. "And by the way, I love these dresses you picked out," she said, motioning to her bridesmaid dress.

"Well, Lindsey was the one who really picked them out," Sara explained.

"Yeah, I thought I could wear it to my winter formal," she smiled.

The three other women laughed.

There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Catherine asked.

"It's Greg."

Lindsey walked over and opened the door for him. He was dressed in a black tux with a white bowtie.

"Hey, Beautiful," he said to Sara. "Almost ready?"

"Almost, Katylin just has to fix my hair, I need to put my shoes, gloves, and veil on, and stop having a nervous breakdown," she said quickly.

"Greg placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Everything will be fine," he reassured her. "Grissom wanted me to give something to you," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a note written on a small piece of white paper.

_**"I Wait**_

**I wait for you,  
anxious to see your face.**

**I stand and watch,  
looking for the first sign of your arrival.**

**I finally see you,  
I take a second look to make sure you're really there.**

**My pulse races and I crack a smile,  
this is what I've been waiting for.**

**You begin to approach,  
you say, "Sorry, I'm late."**

**I say, "No problem."  
But I think to myself, 'I'd have waited forever.'**

**- Jordan Jones –****"**

Sara smiled as she read the note and folded it up and tucked it in her bra.

_It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh it's your love_

"So you're not gonna let us read it?" Greg asked.

"Nope," she said simply.

"Fine. Hey, Nick and Warrick wanted to come and see you, is that ok?" he asked.

"Sure, tell 'em to just come in. Is Grissom's mother here yet?"

"I don't know. I figure she's with Grissom. You want me to go look?"

"Yeah, and give him this," she said, finding a pen and a piece of paper. She quickly scribbled a note and handed it to Greg.

"Hey, Griss," Greg said, walking into the Groom's room. Grissom was there with Brass, Doc. Robbins, Warrick, Nick, and an older woman Greg assumed was his mother.

"Did you give her the note?" he asked anxiously.

"Yeah, and she sent one for you," he handed the man the note his future wife had written for him.

_**"When you love someone, all of your wishes have just come true."**_

_**Sara Sidle Grissom**_

_Better than I was, more than I am  
And all of this happened by taking your hand  
And who I am now is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together,  
I'm stronger than ever  
I'm happy and free_

Grissom smiled and slipped the paper in the breast pocket of his tuxedo.

"Warrick, Nick, Sara said you guys could go and see her now," Greg told them.

After Nick and Warrick left, Grissom approached Greg. "How is she?"

"She's fine, but I think she's going to have a panic attack; she's really nervous," he explained. "She wanted to see your mother."

Sandra, Grissom's mother, had met Sara yesterday at the run through of the wedding. They had hit it off and Sandra loved Sara.

Grissom got his mother's attention and signed something to her.

"Sure, Gil, I'd love to see Sara," she said in a clear voice.

Greg led Sandra down the hall and into the Bride's Room. Sara was getting her hair curled and Lindsey was getting Sara's shoes out of their box. Warrick and Nick were talking to her, telling her Grissom couldn't wait to see her.

"Hey," Sandra said, walking up to Sara.

Sara signed hello and then spoke clearly, "Thanks for coming. How is Gil?"

"He's fine. He wants to see you."

"I want to see him too; I'm so nervous and I don't know why."

"Don't be nervous, you two are meant for each other." She took Sara's hand and held it for a moment. "I've waited so long for Gil to be happy, he's been so depressed since he lost his dad when he was little. I never thought this day would come. He's happy with you, you two deserve each other."

Sara was about to cry. This woman she had met less than 24 hours ago already loved her. Grissom's mother was the nicest woman Sara had ever met and she was so happy to be part of her family. "You're right," she finally managed to say. "I'm not nervous anymore."

_Oh it's a beautiful thing,  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
If you asked me why I've changed,  
All I gotta do is say your sweet nam_

Grissom and his groomsmen were standing at the alter, watching the flower girl and ring barer walk slowly down the aisle of the church. Next came Lindsey, followed by Sofia, Katylin, and then Catherine.

A few moments later, the song announcing the bride's entrance started playing. Everyone stood and the double doors at the back of the church opened. Sara, dressed in her wedding gown and veil, walked out escorted by Greg. She was smiling and made eye contact with Grissom. He smiled back at her, truly amazed.

He couldn't believe this was really happening. All of his dreams were coming true. He had dreamed about this moment for as long as he had known Sara and if this was a dream, he hoped he never woke up.

Sara reached the alter and Greg kissed her cheek through the veil before taking a seat on the front row pew beside Grissom's mother.

Grissom took Sara's hands in his as the preacher began reading:

_**"Love is patient; love is kind  
and envies no one.  
Love is never boastful, nor conceited, nor rude;  
never selfish, not quick to take offense.  
There is nothing love cannot face;  
there is no limit to its faith,  
its hope, and endurance.  
In a word, there are three things  
that last forever: faith, hope, and love;  
but the greatest of them all is love."**_

He continued on with the introduction but neither Sara or Grissom was paying him any attention, they were lost in one another's eyes.

"Do you, Sara Elisabeth Sidle, take Gilbert Allen Grissom, to be you lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Sara said, not breaking the eye contact with Grissom as he slipped the wedding ring onto her finger.

"And so you, Gilbert Allen Grissom, take Sara Elisabeth Sidle to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Grissom smiled at Sara as she placed the ring onto his finger.

"Then by the power invested in me by the state of Nevada, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Grissom slowly lifted Sara veil and kissed her tenderly. Everyone stood and clapped and after a few moments they broke the kiss.

The song 'It's Your Love' by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw played softly as the wedding party filed out. Grissom and Sara continued to hold hands as they walked down the aisle and stood together as everyone who attended paid their respects.

Grissom's mother came up to Sara and gave her a hug before kissing her son on the cheek. "I love you both," she said.

_It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh, it's your love_

_Baby, Oh oh, oh,_

Music blared from huge speakers around a large tent. It was currently 2 am and the night shift CSIs were just starting to wake up. Greg had grabbed a guitar and was currently rocking out with the band he and Nick had hired.

Nick was drinking at the bar with Andrea. Catherine and Warrick were making out in the corner. Katylin and Mark were talking close together at a small table at the far corner of the tent.

Sara and Grissom were preparing to cut the wedding cake. As soon as the song ended, everyone came to watch Sara shove cake into Grissom's face. He laughed and wiped the cake off before shoving a large piece into Sara's face. They kissed and went to dance to a slow song.

_Oh it's a beautiful thing,  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you konw what it is that won't let me go_

No one remembered what happened at the wedding reception. Greg woke up the next day on Catherine's couch with Julie passed out beside of him. Warrick was asleep in the chair and Nick and Andrea were asleep on the floor.

It was 3 in the afternoon when Greg woke up with a severe headache and accidentally woke Andrea up when he attempted to get up. He stumbled and fell to the floor where he landed on Nick's leg, causing him and Andrea to wake up. The loud thud on the floor and Nick's cursing woke Warrick up; no one could go back to sleep.

They found Lindsey drinking coffee at the kitchen table. "Hey, guys!" she said brightly.

Everybody groaned and Warrick went in search of the Advil. They were all still dressed in their clothes from the night before, although Greg wasn't wearing a shirt and he vaguely remembered taking it off in the limo on the way to Catherine's.

Grissom and Sara hadn't been drinking a lot so they offered everyone a ride to Catherine's in their limo. They were spending the night at some nice hotel on the strip and then flying somewhere to go on their cruise.

"Where's your mom?" Greg asked, taking her coffee from her and taking a long drink.

"She's still asleep, and thanks for steeling my coffee," she said a little loud, just to be mean.

"You're too young to be drinking this stuff," he said, taking another drink. "You have to be at least 15."

"I'll be 15 in a few months," she informed him with a smile. She was wearing sweatpants and a tank top.

"You having a party?"

"Yep, you're invited."

"It's nice to be appreciated."

Everyone else joined them at the table with hot cups of coffee and Catherine found her way downstairs a few minutes later.

Sara woke up and immediately smiled. She was no longer Sara Sidle; she was Sara Sidle Grissom. Gil was still asleep beside of her, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. She wiggled out of his hold and went to set on the balcony.

"Hey," she heard a soft voice say behind her.

She smiled as he leaned down and kissed her neck. "I love you."

"You know I love you, too," he said, sitting down beside of her.

"It feels strange," she mused.

"What's that?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

"Being married. I mean, it's just different, you know?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm so happy with you. For the first time in years I'm actually smiling."

"Me too."

_It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under,  
Oh it's your love  
It's your love, it's your love, it's your love_

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

So what did you think? PLease leave a review.

By the way, what did everyone think of CSI the other night? I think Catherine and Nick would make a good couple. But what about what happened to Catherine? And by the way, I loved the moment Sara and Griss had when Griss brought her food, it was so sweet! WEll, can't wait to see what happens next week!


	15. My Best Friend

Sorry it's been so long but I was attempting to write another chapter after this one but it really didn't work out. So I guess this is the end of this story. I might write another story to go along with this but I'm not sure yet. Thanks to everyone who has read this piece and reviewed.

The song is My Best Friend by Tim McGraw.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

It was beginning to become uncomfortable for her to sit at a desk with her ever-growing stomach. She smiled as she rested her left hand just below her breasts and felt one of the babies give her a swift kick.

"I swear their going to be soccer players with all this kicking their doing," she said aloud.

Just then Greg walked in. "How's my favorite pregnant CSI doing today?" he asked, placing a hand on Sara's stomach. He too received a hard kick. "Damn, they been doing this a lot?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's starting to get a bit annoying actually."

"When are they finally coming out?"

"If I don't go into labor then I'm having a c- section in two weeks. Grissom wanted me to have them naturally and I told him I was not going to push out two babies.

"Catherine told me that she had Lindsey naturally and said it hurt like hell. I don't care if I am sore for a few weeks, I'd feel much better and that means that Grissom can change the diapers while I'm on painkillers."

Greg laughed. "You've got this all figured out, don't you?"

"Oh yeah, I mean, I've had almost 7 months to think about this. I just can't believe we're having twins."

"Yeah, but now you can dress them alike and their birthdays will be on the same days so that means one party."

"True, but twins." She smiled and rubbed her stomach covered by a white button up shirt, she was also wearing maternity jeans.

"Are you going to breast feed?" he asked shyly.

Sara smiled as Greg blushed. "For a while, you know, see how it goes. I'll have a few months off and I think Gil will take a few weeks off too."

"I'm sure Day Shift will be thrilled, I'm going to call them in all the time. I mean, since you're not out there it's tough, but will two CSIs gone it's going to be really hard."

"Come on Greg! I've been doing everyone's paperwork for the past 6 months! You guys have been going home early!"

He smiled. "I know, I know! I'm just joking with you. Chill out."

"Yeah yeah yeah. You just like being mean-," she stopped suddenly.

"Sara, what's wrong?" Greg asked, concerned as Sara grabbed her stomach.

She took a few deep breaths and then looked back up at Greg. "I think it's time," she said between breaths.

"Do what?"

"It's time, I'm having a contraction," she explained, standing up. "Call Grissom, he's at a scene in Henderson with Catherine. Call Day and Swing Shifts in; tell them that we're going to need them to cover Grissom and Catherine's case. Warrick and Nick are in the break room, get them."

Sara was already walking to the door. "Are you going to drive?" she asked calmly.

Greg was still in a shock, his mouth hung open.

"Warrick! Nick!" Sara called. "I need you!"

Nick and Warrick let out loud groans as they got up off the couch and made their way down the hall.

"What is it now, Sara?" Warrick asked.

"It's time," she announced proudly.

"Really?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, come on, I've go to get to Desert Palm." She led the way out of the room.

"I'll call Griss!" Greg yelled, running after the three of them.

_You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend, oh yeah_

Grissom and Catherine came running into the emergency room, both out of breath from their long run from the car. Grissom found out where Sara was at and he and Catherine raced up two flights of stairs because the elevator was backed up.

They finally reached Sara's room, both fearing they were the ones who needed the doctor.

"God! I haven't run like that since the marathon last year!" Catherine panted.

"I haven't run like that since collage," Grissom managed to get out.

"Are you two here for Mrs. Grissom?" a young woman in orange scrubs asked.

"Yes," Catherine panted. "How did you know?"

"Your guns, Ma'm. Three men came in with her from the LVPD Crime Lab and were all carrying weapons with the same identification tags your wearing," she pointed out.

"Very observant," Grissom said. "You could work for us."

The young woman smiled, she couldn't be a day over 22. "Mrs. Grissom is in curtain 3, she's being prepped for her c-section. You can both go and sit with her; she'll be going into surgery in 20 minutes. Two people can be with her during the operation, you'll need to decide who that'll be so that we can get you in caps and gowns. I'll be over in a few minutes to get Mrs. Grissom so you'll need to decide soon."

"Thank you," Grissom said quickly.

"Curtain 3 is right over there," the young nurse pointed out.

Grissom and Catherine hurried over and found Sara in bed dressed in a hospital gown. Greg, Warrick, and Nick were all standing around.

"Hey, Sweetie," Grissom said excitedly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, I just can't wait for these babies to be out, they're driving me nuts," she said.

"I know. Have you decided on the names yet?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No, not yet, but I'm sure as soon as I see them I'll know." She smiled a tired smile as her husband of nearly a year took her hand in his.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied.

"Who do you want to be with you in the operating room?" he asked.

"Well you, of course and I guess Catherine of no one has any objection?" she asked, looking around at the other 3 guys.

"No objection from me," Greg said. "Blood still makes me nauseous when it's coming from a live person."

"I had to be there when my sisters had their kids, I've seen enough births to last me a lifetime," Nick assured her.

"Catherine deserves to be there, she can offer more comfort than we can," Warrick said.

Everyone nodded their heads.

Just then the young nurse walked in. "Have you decided?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's going to be me and him," Catherine said.

"Good. Ok then, Mrs. Grissom, I'm going to take you into the operating room now. If you two will come with me we'll get you ready as well."

_You stand by me  
And you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy  
You're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have  
And I still tremble  
When we touch  
And oh the look in your eyes  
When we make love_

A little while later Grissom and Catherine were in the operating room with Sara, the doctor, two nurses, and an anesthesiologist. Sara was numb from the waist down and the doctor was just starting the incision.

"Your first delivery?" one of the nurses asked Sara.

"Yeah, first and last."

Grissom smiled under his surgical mask and grabbed Sara's hand with his.

A few minutes later they heard a small scream and the doctor held up their small child. "It's a girl," he announced, "10 fingers and 10 toes." He handed the baby off to a nurse who wrapped her in a blanket and handed her to Sara.

A tear fell down Sara's cheek as she held the crying baby. "I want to name her Adriana," she told Grissom.

"I like it," he kissed her forehead.

The nurse took the baby after a moment to clean her up and a few seconds later Adriana was replaced with her twin sister.

"What about her?" Catherine asked, smiling down at the baby.

"I like the name Ayden," she explained as the nurse took the other baby from her.

The doctor was now closing Sara up.

"For a girl?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, I think it's pretty," Sara said simply.

_You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend_

"You did great," Grissom told Sara as they held their newborn daughters Adriana and Ayden.

"I didn't exactly do anything," she explained.

"You carried them for almost 9 months and they're healthy," he told her. Adriana was 6 pounds 2 ounces while Ayden was 6 pounds 1 ounce.

"I just can't believe that we're a family now," Sara told him.

"I know, I never thought this day would come. Who thought I would be the father of newborn twins at 51?"

"Who ever thought I would ever be a mother?"

"I never doubted you," Greg said, smiling smugly, leaning against the doorframe.

"That's nice to know," Sara said with a smile. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get on my good side?"

"Well, you know someone's going to have to teach them about good music," he said seriously, walking over.

"You think you know good music?" Sara asked.

"Of course I do, and someone also has to teach them how to drive."

"I think your getting ahead of yourself," she told him.

"Greg, would you hold Ayden for me while I call my mother?" Grissom asked.

"No, I'd love to hold her."

Greg took Grissom's seat at the end of Sara's hospital bed and Grissom gently handed over his sleeping daughter.

"They're beautiful," Greg said softly after Grissom left.

"I know."

"I know we never had anything," Greg started out, "but I want you to know that I'm here for you guys if you ever need anything."

"I know, Greg. You're my friend and I trust more than you'll ever know. I want you to be their Godfather," she told him softly.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm scared for the first time in a long time. I'm scared that Gil or I am not going to come home one day. I've never been afraid of going out to a scene before, but now I'm scared. I don't want them to lose a parent, I've been through that and know how much it can hurt.

"I want someone to be there for them just in case. I love you, Greg. I trust you with my life and I know that if anything ever happened to Gil or me that you'd be there."

Greg sniffled once and rubbed his eyes. "Damn hospitals," he said. "I never could keep my eyes from watering."

Sara just smiled and kissed Adriana's forehead.

She couldn't believe she was a mother. She'd never thought this day would come, and more so she never thought she would be the mother of Grissom's children.

Identical twins weren't rare in women Sara's age. Both the girl's had a mop of dark hair and their eyes would change as they became older. Already the twins were showing their individuality. Ayden wouldn't stop staring at Greg while Adriana had been sleeping soundly for a long while.

Sara couldn't wait to take them home and just be with them for a few months while on maternity leave. She had been offered a job on Day Shift and no matter how much she wanted to stay with the Night Shift; she knew it wasn't possible if she wanted to spend time with her daughters.

The team was being really supportive of Sara's decision and they were all surprised that Ecklie hadn't moved Sara to another shift when she and Grissom got married. No one was upset about Sara's decision except for maybe Grissom. Sara was a great CSI and he would miss working with her professionally.

Grissom returned a few minutes later. "My mom's flying in in the morning," he announced.

"That's great," Sara told him.

Greg smiled as he handed the baby back over to her father. "I'm really happy for you guys," he said.

"Thank you, Greg," Grissom said sincerely. "That means a lot to us."

"It really does," Sara added.

"Well I guess I'm gonna go, Julie and I are going out to dinner tonight."

Greg and Julia had been living together for 6 months and were extremely happy together. They had talked about marriage and things of that nature but they had decided to wait and see how things were at the end of next year.

"Greg, promise you'll come by the house tomorrow?" Sara asked.

"Sure, I'll come by."

"Thanks Greg," Sara said.

He hugged her gently before leaving.

"I'm glad they got us together," Grissom said softly as he placed Adriana back in her hospital infant bed.

"Yeah, or else we would still be fighting," Sara teased.

"I like to think we would have eventually come around," Grissom smiled as he gently touched the butterfly pendant around his wife's neck.

_You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend (my best friend)  
You're my best friend (my best friend)_

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

I love reviews, please leave me a quick one telling me what you thought about this story. I've had fun writing this even though I had to download and listen to soooooo much music to find the right songs. Well, anyways, it's been fun. Thanks!


End file.
